Once Upon a Dream
by Wandering Namekian
Summary: When Maleficent appears and offers Shego her powers, she takes them, not knowing she will be pulled into the Fairy Tale World. Afraid of what will happen to people in the other dimension, Kim and Ron follow. Mainly Kim/Ron. Complete summary inside.
1. Once Upon a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, any of the Disney movies or Tenth Kingdom. Please God, don't let anyone sue. **

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this story is set post-series, although even within my own timeline of post series work, I'm not exactly sure when. It's the same world I write everything in where Monkey Fist is alive and everyone's relationships are working. I now have a story idea that justifies this and am working on it, but for now, just go with it. This story was written for NanoWrimo 2010, and is about 65,000 words long total. It was originally meant to be a parallel of the TV show _Tenth Kingdom_ but with all Disney characters, but I think that got lost somewhere, although vestiges of it can still be seen.

I was confused as to whether or not to mark this as a "crossover" but was eventually persuaded not to, as the only characters that really have any baring on the plot at all are from Kim Possible, and everyone else is basically window dressing. Also, since they're in the Disney Fairy Tale world, it would be legally plausible this could happen in the original show.

**Summary: **When Maleficent appears and offers Shego all of her powers, she thinks the choice is an easy one. What she doesn't realize is that accepting the powers will pull her into the fairy tale world. Afraid of what will happen to people in the other dimension, Kim and Ron follow. Complete summary inside.

**Detailed Summary: **When Maleficent appears and offers Shego all of her powers, she thinks the choice is an easy one. What she doesn't realize is that accepting the powers will pull her, and some of her fellow villains into the fairy tale world. Kim and Ron, worried about what they are capable of doing to a possibly defenseless world, team up with Drakken in order to bring them back.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Ugh! Dr. D, come on, there is _nothing_ here!" Shego complained. They'd been at the Hench Co. Research and Development Open House for nearly three hours now. After numerous boring speeches and overly-complicated presentations from scientists they'd finally been allowed to look at actual products. Of course, everything had been out of their price-range, so the trip had been ultimately worthless, as Shego had predicted. "I'm not going to steal anything from them, anyway. Remember, never stealing from Hench Co. again? And there's nothing we can afford right now, so can we just go home already?"

"But Shego, I haven't even seen the Ray Room yet," Drakken answered, gesturing toward a room full of dangerous-looking rays that shot out beams of strangely colored light. There was a long line of villains coming out of it.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Look at that line! No way I'm waiting through that. If you want to stay, fine. I'm going to the hover craft, you have five minutes to change your mind, and if you don't you can beg Killigan for a ride home." With that she turned and headed toward the exit.

"Shego!" Drakken shouted after her.

"Five minutes!" she repeated, not turning around. She ignored the very small twinge of guilt she felt over treating him this way, part of her was sure that the recent change in the nature of their relationship (from whatever it had been before to its current romantic character) warranted her treating him with a bit more respect, yet she could never bring herself to do it. It wasn't really her problem, if he had an issue with it, he didn't have to be with her.

As she walked down the hallway to the exit, she heard voices behind her. Along with actual human voices, she also heard the soft pattering of many feet, and some high-pitched screeches. That could only mean Monkey Fist, and his conspicuous legion of monkey ninjas that he'd brought probably just to annoy everyone else.

"Oh look, the exit," Monkey Fist said. "That means we're leaving."

"But, I was only here to see the Chromosome Identification Device," DNAmy answered, she sounded upset, but also as if she knew that the decision of what to do had already basically been made. "It would only take a second."

"We've been here quite long enough." He sounded annoyed. "Those presentations were some of the most torturous things I've ever endured, and I spent three months as a statue in a monkey-themed demon realm."

If DNAmy was considering mentioning the fact that he'd still be there if it wasn't for her, it didn't show. She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, honey. It's fine, we can just go home."

"If it really matters so much to you, you can just order it online. This whole venture was pointless." Shego was fairly certain that Monkey Fist was just bitter that DNAmy had made him leave the house over something not related to ridiculous monkey magic.

"I guess you're right. But every time I order something from Hench Co. the shipping is completely unreasonable."

Suddenly, Shego heard something from above her, and as soon as she looked up she saw Kim Possible drop from the ceiling. "Oh great, just what I need!"

"Everyone, freeze! This meeting is over!" Kim said to them.

Monkey Fist sighed and looked at DNAmy. "And now Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are here, again I'm _so_ glad we came."

A henchman who had been standing at the doorway quickly hit a red button and darted through the door. Immediately metal plate slide into place over all the doors in the hallway, locking them all inside. "Alert!" Came a voice over the intercom. "Kim Possible has infiltrated the building. Sector Q in lock-down, all other emergency exits now open, please proceed carefully to your escape craft of choice."

"Wow, that's actually pretty clever," Ron said, as he fell from the ceiling, his pants, of course, getting stuck on the vent as he did so. They fell down a bit after he did, landing on his head, and he sort of awkwardly put them back on.

Kim looked at her Kimunicator. "Wade! I'm trapped in a room in Hench Co. Can you hack their system and open the doors?"

"Yeah, but it'll take some time."

"Please and thank you."

"The doors aren't your main problem here, Kimmie," Shego said, throwing a ball of green fire at her. Kim dodged it. Shego lunged at her, and they began to fight.

Ron ran toward the door, looking at the button and took Rufus out of his pocket. "Rufus, buddy, see if you can open the doors from here, alright?"

Rufus nodded and made an affirmative noise as he pulled the button off of the panel and started to chew at the wires.

Monkey Fist looked at the fight between Shego and Kim for a moment, then over to Ron. He jumped and flipped over to the door, landing in front of Ron, just as he turned back around. Ron gave a surprised yell and tried to back away.

"Ron Stoppable."

"You still remember my name," Ron commented. "You should know that actually does mean a lot to me."

"I also still remember that you received the powers I'd worked for my entire life," he answered. "I hear that you used them to save humanity. How shameful. Although, I must admit, I'm curious to test the legendary powers of the 'Ultimate Monkey Master' for myself." He tried to kick Ron, but he was already beginning to run away.

"No! Dude! They don't even work all the time!" Ron answered. "Like right now! Totally not working! Honestly monkey powers: not so great!"

Monkey Fist jumped through the air to land in front of Ron again, glaring at him, and managing to kick him across the room. "You dare mock the divine blessing of the monkey gods?"

Ron gave a nervous laugh as he got up. "Okay... so... knocking the highest powers of the gods you've devoutly worshiped for years... maybe _not_ the best idea. I get that now. I-I was just trying to say that you shouldn't be so upset about it, that's all."

As this was happening, Kim got in a hit, sending Shego flying into the wall. "Hey! Monkey Fist! I could use some back up! Stop focusing on your stupid grudge with the sidekick and help me take care of Possible!"

"It's not my fault that you can't handle the cheerleader on your own. But, very well, Monkey Ninjas, attack!" He pointed toward Kim and the legion of monkeys rushed at her. A few well timed kicks and punches sent many of them flying, as Monkey Fist leapt over to Ron again.

Shego jumped up and over to Kim, shooting fire from her hands, ignoring the fact that the fire was coming much closer to hitting the monkeys than it was to hitting Kim. One of them shrieked in pain as the green fire hit it squarely in the back.

"Be careful!" DNAmy said to her. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to design monkeys actually capable of learning martial arts?"

Shego wasn't able to respond with her lack of concern, as she was busy attempting to hit Kim, which for some reason, the added attacks of the monkey ninjas didn't really make any easier. It was all beginning to feel very old and familiar. She knew how this would end: Kim's nerdy friend would call back and tell her it was only a few more minutes. Shego would fight harder, it wouldn't do any good, Kim would get in one good hit and she would lose. Likewise, the sidekick's cheap powers would kick in, or through an incredible stroke of luck, he would beat Monkey Fist, and then he and Possible would rush the rest of the facility and the evening would end with all of them in jail (despite the fact that she was fairly sure that all of them attending a convention wasn't actually against any law).

As if on cue, that obnoxious beeping sound came from the device on Kim Possible's wrist. "Go, Wade."

"I've almost got it!"

"Thanks!"

"Ron! Wade's almost done! We've got to finish up here!"

"Trust me, Kim! I'm trying!" Ron was still running around the room, mainly trying to stay as far away from Monkey Fist as possible.

At that moment, Shego realized she might actually do _anything_ for some sort of edge. She suddenly heard the large metal plates slide back away from the door. Just as that happened, Shego saw it, the hit that she wouldn't be able to block. It would send her flying across the room, and she would, again, be defeated by Kim Possible.

Yet, right as she braced herself for the hit, everything stopped. It was as if the entire world except her was frozen. Shego blinked a few times. What on earth was going on? "Dr. D? Did you—?" She turned toward the door to see if he was standing there holding some sort of device that would freeze time, but he was not. As she began to look around, she heard a voice from behind her, which caused her to look in its direction.

The voice belonged to a woman, clothed in black, with a hat that looked almost more like horns on top of her head. She had green skin, an even deeper shade than Shego's own, and held out a gold staff with a yellow orb on top of it. The woman herself seemed almost translucent, although the staff she held was quite real. She was standing in what seemed to be some sort of swirling, green vortex. "You desire power. Enough to vanquish your foe," the woman said, gesturing toward Kim.

Shego looked at her, suspicious. "Who are you?"

"My name is unimportant, however, if you wish, you may know me by the name Maleficent. I am the Mistress of All Evil, but my time has come to an end. I am fading from the world and wish to give my power to one who is worthy. You are worthy. Take this staff and you will have all of my power."

"What sort of power?" Shego asked.

"Place your hand on the staff to learn all that you need to know."

This woman had just opened a portal from another dimension and stopped time. She _clearly_ wasn't lying about the fact that she had power. Shego took a step forward and placed her hand on top of the yellow orb. Suddenly, scenes flashed before her, of the woman holding the staff casting spells, teleporting, casting green fire upon her enemies and transforming into a large, black dragon. She opened her eyes and removed her hand. "You're just giving all of that to me?"

"This is not charity. I will be gone either way. I simply wish to live on through my powers," Maleficent answered. "You are the only one to whom I can give them, do you accept?"

Shego smirked. "I'd be an idiot to say no, wouldn't I?"

"Indeed." Maleficent said a brief incantation and held out the staff and Shego took it. Time then started back up again, but the portal did not disappear, instead, Shego felt herself being pulled toward it.

"What's happening?" she demanded of Maleficent.

Maleficent gave a small laugh. "If you want my power, you must live in my world. The power is more than enough to defeat that girl, but you don't belong here anymore. You will inherit my power and my place in my world. You should thank me, I'm giving you a new world to conquer." And with that, Maleficent disappeared.

As Shego was pulled through the portal, she realized that she wasn't the only one being pulled in. Both Monkey Fist and DNAmy were being pulled in as well.

Kim turned to look at the portal. Before she could even do anything about it, Monkey Fist and DNAmy had both already been pulled in. "What's going on? Wade!" she held up the Kimunicator.

"I said I was almost—Woah! What's that?" Wade stared at the portal.

"That's what I was asking you!"

"Hold up the Kimunicator and I'll try to get a read on it."

Kim did as instructed, but the portal was beginning to close. "Wade! It's closing! Should I follow them?"

"Don't think so," Wade said. "From what I can gather, it goes to another dimension. Let me try to figure a few things out, we can probably reopen the gateway later."

"Alright..." She looked a bit worried. Noticing what had happened, the monkey ninjas tried to jump through the portal as well, although only about half of them made it through.

Ron, who had resumed his running when time had started again, soon realized that Monkey Fist was gone and ran back over to Kim. "KP, what was that?"

"No idea. Wade said it took them to another dimension."

"Woah... I guess that's a good thing, though, right?" Ron asked. "No more Shego, Monkey Fist or DNAmy."

"Good for us, maybe," Kim said. "But if there are people on the other side of that portal, it's not good for them." She stared at the portal as it closed.

At that moment, Drakken came running in through the open doors. "Shego! I decided— Kim Possible! And... the sidekick who's name I still can't quite remember." He looked around for a moment. "I thought Shego was trapped in here with you. Did she already go home?"

"That depends," Ron said. "Is 'home' currently another dimension that you access via a portal with selective gravitation?"

"Uh.. no, I wasn't going to try alternate dimension lair until next month, actually. This one's built into a mountain."

"Oh, then yeah, no I don't think she went home," Ron answered.

Drakken looked at Kim. "Your sidekick makes no sense. What is he talking about?"

Kim looked to the side a bit awkwardly. "Uh... well, it would seem that Shego got pulled into an alternate dimension along with DNAmy and Monkey Fist."

Drakken gave an annoyed sighed. "Just lovely. You'd think she could at least _tell_ me when she was doing this sort of thing. Would a text be too much to ask for, really?"

"I don't really think it was a plan. She didn't seem to have much of a choice in the matter," Ron explained.

"So, she's trapped in another dimension?" Drakken's mood seemed to change from annoyed to a bit worried.

"We'll need to get them out of there," Kim said. "I can't just let those three run around in another world. Who knows what they'll do."

"Well, how do _you_ propose we follow them?" Drakken asked.

"I got a good read on the portal before it closed. If you and I work together, we might be able to open it up again," Wade said to Drakken through the Kimunicator.

Drakken made another noise to signify his irritation. "I have to work with Kim Possible? Again? This is getting ridiculous. Although... I can't just leave Shego all by herself in another dimension, so I guess it can't be helped. I'll meet you tomorrow in my lair, I take it that you're not arresting me."

Kim looked at Wade, as if asking him for his take on the matter. "Well, according to my scans, everyone else escaped, and we do need his help, so there isn't much of a point. I'll get the coordinates of the lair for you and arrange a ride."

"Fine," Kim looked at him. "We'll see you tomorrow, then. Let's go, Ron."

"KP... the monkeys..." Ron whispered fearfully. It seemed that the monkeys had gathered around Ron, and were looking up at him expectantly. He moved closer to Kim, grabbing onto her shoulder. "Get them away from me!"

Kim looked down at them. "Well, what are we supposed to do with them? They don't have anywhere to go. We should probably take them with us into the other dimension."

"Well, they're not staying with me tonight!" Ron said. "Drakken's a villain, too! He should keep them!"

"Oh, so just because we're both villains that makes us friends? I see how it is."

"I mean, aren't you?"

"No! You're the one with 'mystical monkey power.'" Drakken waved his hands for a mocking sort of emphasis. "You should keep them."

Kim sighed. "It's just one night. _I'll _keep them."

"KP! No! What are you thinking?"

"They're just monkeys, Ron. It can't be any worse than babysitting. Let's just go home already."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope you enjoyed it so far. Things will start to get a bit more complicated from here on out, but hopefully the intro was good. Please read and review!


	2. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, any of the Disney movies or Tenth Kingdom. Please God, don't let anyone sue. **

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this chapter is actually half of what I had originally planned to be the second chapter. I did some expansions on things, which I think will be helpful in understanding what is happening, but it made it much longer. There is a reason that we're only seeing things from the villains' end, so just stay with me on this and I promise it will all make sense eventually. Not everything will seem to make sense as you read it (although I hope most of it will), but things will definitely make sense within the next few chapters, I promise. This was written as a single narrative, so it's impossible for the chapters to be completely self-contained.

Also, I feel like we see a lot of Monkey Fist and DNAmy in these chapters, much more than we do later, I would say. Honestly, the whole tone changes after the heroes finally get into the Fairy Tale World. We also get to see Kuzco a fair deal, he's really the only character from another world that ended up in this story. He seemed to fit pretty well though (probably because he, like everyone in KP, is really selfish and likes to complain). You'll see him for the first time here.

One more thing, I have a map of the Fairy Tale World that a friend of mine drew. I'm going to try to find a way to link from my profile to it. It is also up on my livejournal, my username is dende_sama.

**Detailed Summary: ** When Maleficent appears and offers Shego all of her powers, she thinks the choice is an easy one. What she doesn't realize is that accepting the powers will pull her, and some of her fellow villains into the fairy tale world. Kim and Ron, worried about what they are capable of doing to a possibly defenseless world, team up with Drakken in order to bring them back. Slight versions of the following pairings: Kim/Ron, Drakken/Shego, Monkey Fist/DNAmy, Bonnie/Junior.

**Chapter 2**

"You promised you'd tell me before you did really serious magic from now on," DNAmy said, as she sat up. She looked over at Monkey Fist as he got up himself. They'd all been thrown rather violently through the portal into what seemed to be a wooded area.

"So I did, which should lead you to conclude that this was not my doing," he answered, dusting himself off.

She looked a bit worried as she stood up. "So, you don't know where we are or how to get us back?"

"Regretfully, no." He looked around, seeing that some of the monkeys had followed him. "Oh lovely, I only have half of my monkeys. I doubt there's much of a point in my stating how very right I was about us staying home this evening."

"I can't believe that witch lied to me!" Shego shouted. She'd been thrown outside of the clearing they were in, and out of their general sight. However, due to the volume of her voice, they found her easily. She pushed herself up with the staff. "'Mistress of All Evil?' A lot of good that does me! Arg! Where am I?"

"We've been wondering the same thing," Monkey Fist said, as he and DNAmy walked up to her. "And seeing as you seem to be responsible for our current situation, I believe you owe us an explanation."

"Look, I don't even know what happened, alright? I was fighting with Possible, time stopped, a witch appeared and said that she was the 'Mistress of All Evil' and she was willing to give me her powers, so I took them, okay? Next thing I knew I was being pulled through that weird portal into this place."

Monkey Fist looked at her as if that was quite possibly the dumbest thing he'd ever heard. "Without asking if there were any conditions? It's _magic_, of course there were going to be consequences!"

"Look, I don't do magic. How was I supposed to know?"

"Basic common sense would be a good starting place! You can't get something for free, everyone knows that. Although clearly such rudimentary concepts are beyond you."

Shego glared at him. "You want to start with me, Monkey Boy?" She assumed a fighting stance. "Just letting you know, though, I'm a bit of a step up from the sidekick."

"Stop it!" DNAmy yelled, before Monkey Fist could respond. "You can't just kill each other."

"Would you actually like to give us a reason?" Monkey Fist asked her.

"I doubt we'll be able to get back without both of you. Shego has the potential of the person who opened up the first portal, but only Monty knows enough about magic to help her figure out how to do it. So, fighting would be pointless."

Monkey Fist continued to glare at Shego, although he was clearly considering DNAmy's words. "I suppose you're right. We can always continue this later."

"Whatever." Shego didn't really seem to care much either way.

Monkey Fist looked at the staff that Shego was holding. "The powers that you received, they're concentrated in that staff, are they not?"

"Looks like it."

"Then try using them."

"To do what?"

"Anything. Don't tell me you just took the powers without even seeing what they did." He sounded as if he wouldn't be particularly surprised if that had been the case.

"Duh. Do you think I'd do something like this unless I knew it would be worth it? So what? Just think of what I want to do and it should happen?" She closed her eyes and envisioned teleporting to the other side of the clearing in the ball of green light that Maleficent had used. Suddenly she felt herself growing warm and perhaps smaller and smaller unto infinity. Suddenly, however she opened her eyes and she had reappeared right where she had envisioned herself, as the green light around them subsided. "Wow, that was easy. This magic stuff is a lot less difficult than you make it out to be."

"Not all of us can have magical powers handed to us by 'Mistresses of Evil,'" he answered a bit bitterly. "However, your powers are considerable. Try to see if you can reopen the portal to get us back."

Shego thought for a moment and held up the staff, trying to imagine their world, but she didn't feel the same strange power flood her as it had when she'd teleported. "Nope, nothing."

"Well, it was worth a try, although I'm not surprised. You have power, but you lack the inherent understanding of magic that allows you to use everything you were given. You can learn the theories and spells for that sort of magic, but it will take time. Our first priority for now should be to find food and a place to stay. Easier said than done, as we don't know where anything is or even if these people speak a language that we can understand."

Shego thought back to the flashes that she'd seen when she'd touched the staff. She knew where the castle was, or at least she was sure she could teleport there. Almost as if she'd done it before. "I can get us to the castle."

"The castle?" DNAmy asked, confused. "I thought you said you didn't know where we were either."

"Look, I don't. I just know that there's a castle, alright? I saw it when I got the powers. Just trust me."

"Not that we've much of a choice." Monkey Fist said to DNAmy as they walked over to Shego.

"Okay, here it goes." She held up the staff and they were all enveloped in the green light. When the light subsided again, they were standing in front of a large castle, which greatly resembled a Victorian palace.

Before they could truly study the castle or make a decision about what to do, their attention was drawn to someone calling out behind them with a British accent. "Doctor! Come quick!" A woman was leading a man wearing a white coat toward a crowd of people. The people looked as if they had been lifted from 19th century Great Britain in both dress and mannerism.

"They seem to speak English," Shego commented.

"I have to admit that happens to be incredibly convenient, despite also being incredibly suspicious," Monkey Fist answered. "However, this probably means that any books that we find will be written in a language I can understand. I'm going to find something that resembles a bookstore or library and try to gather some information about our location."

DNAmy looked over at the doctor. "Maybe I should go help? We can't afford to pass up an opportunity to make people trust us. The last thing we need to do here is make enemies."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Monkey Fist sounded a bit perturbed at the very notion of helping people.

"Just don't splice any of them with a sheep or something," Shego said. "Nothing says 'untrustworthy' like genetically fusing someone with their own livestock." She thought for a moment. "I'm going to find somewhere for us to sleep, and some money to pay for it."

* * *

><p>"Did you find out anything interesting from your research, honey?" Amy asked Monkey Fist as she sat down next to him. She smiled at him, and handed him a cup of tea she'd brought over from the bar. The town only had one inn, so they could only assume that Shego meant to meet them there.<p>

"Yes. Although I think I'd prefer to hear how your day went first."

"Oh, very well, actually. I think I preformed the first blood transfusion that anyone in this country has ever seen, and it turns out that the man I saved works in the castle, and that the Prince is looking for a new palace doctor, so—"

"Excellent work indeed." A small smirk played on his lips. "If we can all secure jobs within the palace, then we can easily overthrow the entire kingdom."

Amy looked at him, confused. "I was just thinking we'd use it to get into the palace library to find a way home. What's the point of taking over the kingdom?"

"In order to understand that, you're going to have to understand something about where we are." He handed her a book.

She looked at the cover, then opened it. "It's 'Sleeping Beauty.' A fairy tale, what does that—? Wait, this isn't written like a story, it's more like a..."

"Here this isn't a bedtime story, it's a history book."

"Are you saying we're living in a fairy tale?"

"Not just _a_ fairy tale, from what I can gather, but _all_ of the fairy tales. There are nine kingdoms in this world and all of them come from different fairy tales. And don't bother telling me how completely insane this sounds, because trust me, I know."

"And seeing as this is coming from a man who's spent his entire life looking for 'Mystical Monkey Powers,' I'm going to say that it's a pretty trustworthy opinion on the topic of insanity." They both looked up to see Shego behind them, carrying a large bag and smirking.

Monkey Fist shot her a glare, but otherwise ignored her and continued as she sat down in a chair across from them and put her feet up on the table. "As I was saying, from what I've read, the weapons and militaries of this world are vastly underdeveloped save a few Kingdoms, which are extremely isolationist as a rule. Additionally, despite the fact that this world is saturated with magic, very few people are capable of actually using it. It would be child's play to take power in a place like this."

Shego gave him a moderately interested look. "So, you're saying we should stay here and take over the world?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying."

Shego smiled. "You've finally said something I agree with. In fact, the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. After all, this is a world without Kim Possible, that makes it a world we can actually conquer."

Amy looked a bit uncertain. "I'm not really sure. I still think we should try to go back."

Monkey Fist looked at her. "Come now, Amy, don't be ridiculous. We'd never have this sort of opportunity back in our world."

"But we're _villains!_ I've read a _lot _of fairy tales, and villains always die, and usually in really painful ways. If this really is a fairy tale world, how are we supposed to stop that from happening?"

"Well, _I'm_ staying here. If you two want to do something else, fine by me," Shego said in a final sort of way. She got up and started to go, then turned back . She opened the bag she was carrying, and took out a smaller bag and tossed it at Monkey Fist, who caught it. From the noise it made, it was clear that it was full of coins. "Use it to buy some shoes."

"You must be joking. I haven't worn shoes in over three years." He sounded a more than a bit outraged.

"Yeah, and for three years people have thought you were a freak. It just didn't matter because you didn't live in _normal_ _society_. People have been staring at you since we got here."

"They have no—"

Shego pointed behind him, where two children were peeking over the edge of a couch. One of them was clearly pointing at his feet. Monkey Fist glared at them and they ducked back behind the couch, obviously afraid. He then turned his glare toward Shego, but it was obvious he had nothing to say.

"Oh, and a pair of gloves probably wouldn't hurt either."

* * *

><p>"How long are we expected to wait?" Shego complained. "It's been nearly three hours!" It was now two hours past their appointment with the Prince, and they'd had to be there an hour early.<p>

One of the advisers shrank back from her anger. "I-I'm so sorry, h-he'll be here soon!"

"For your sake, he better be!" Shego said, as fire appeared around one of her hands.

At that moment the doors burst open. "Boom, baby!" Everyone turned to look at the man who had just entered. He was wearing a red uniform, completely decorated in gold pins and cordage. He had chin-length black hair, a slight brown tinge to his skin and was being followed by several attendants. "The Prince has arrived!"

The adviser who had formerly been shrinking back from Shego stood up and sighed. "This is Prince Kuzco. Soon to be crowned King Kuzco the Third of Albion. Direct descendant of the great King Philip and Queen Aurora."

"_This_ is the Prince?" Shego asked.

He walked up to her. "That's right." He looked her once up and down, then over at his adviser. "This new one's pretty good. A bit green though. You know I wasn't really looking to marry a foreign girl."

"Marry?" Shego asked, outraged. "In your dreams, Princey!" She picked him up and held up her other hand, which soon glowed green.

"Woah! Hands off the goods!"

The guards made a show of gathering their weapons, but clearly weren't too surprised by what was happening, nor did they seem particularly concerned for Kuzco's safety.

"Shego!" DNAmy said, trying to think of a way to stop Shego from murdering the monarch.

Shego looked around and gave a disgruntled sigh. "Fine." She dropped him.

"Serious temperament issues! Don't get any more girls from wherever you found her," Kuzco said to his adviser.

The adviser started to try to explain, but sighed and shook his head, realizing it probably wasn't worth it. "Yes, your Majesty."

"So, why am I here again? I was busy."

"T-The new palace doctor, your Majesty."

"Oh right, that. So, is that him?" He looked over at Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist gave a derisive snort. "Most definitely not."

"Good, because he looks more like an undertaker than a doctor to me. I mean, could he _be_ any creepier?"

The adviser sighed once more. "That woman there." He indicated DNAmy. "That's her. She performed an operation never seen outside of the Court of Miracles. She seems to be a medical genius, and has knowledge that is well beyond our current understanding of nature."

Kuzco walked over to DNAmy, evaluating her. "Well, it's good she has brains, because she certainly doesn't have any looks."

DNAmy looked shocked and a bit hurt; she didn't respond as it was clear that she would have not been able to stop herself from insulting him.

"Still, I guess being pretty isn't _actually_ part of being a doctor, so whatever." He looked back at DNAmy. "Congratulations, you're the new palace doctor. Hooray for you." He waved his hands sarcastically. "My advisers will show you around and blah, blah blah. Is that everything? Great, I'm out of here."

"Umm, Prince Kuzco?" DNAmy asked. "These two are companions of mine, could they perhaps be allowed to stay in the palace as well?" She managed to smile at him.

He looked at Shego and Monkey Fist, and sighed loudly. "I guess so. As long as I don't have to see them, I don't really care. Anyway, if you're done wasting my time. I'll be going." And, with that, he left.

* * *

><p>"Would you look at this? What a mess..." Amy shook her head disapprovingly as she attempted to put the laboratory in the basement in some sort of order. It seemed as if it hadn't really been used in years, also it was more of a dungeon than a lab, really: stone walls, no windows, inadequate lighting. All things considered, it seemed a rather dangerous place to do any sort of doctoring or science. "How long has it been since they had a doctor in this palace? And why would they want the doctor to work here? It's dark and creepy and—"<p>

"I rather like it. I'll trade you for the brightly colored, overly-lit office that one of the Prince's lobotomized advisers somehow thought would suit my work," Monkey Fist said. He sat atop a large cabinet, holding a teapot and teacup with his feet.

"It's tempting, honey, but I don't know if I should." She smiled at him. "Doing that would be passing up the only opportunity I'll probably ever get to make you do anything in the light."

"Fine, don't." He poured some tea into the cup. "But in that case, you're not getting any tea."

Amy attempted to grab the teacup from him, but he easily held it out of her reach. She pouted and looked up at him. "Why are you always so mean to me?"

He scoffed a bit. "You asked for this." He took a sip of his own tea, and began to muse to himself. "If I get rid of those awful pink curtains and put in black ones, that should keep most of the light out, now that I think about it. I suppose it wouldn't be _so_ bad then. It would still leave the couches with the embroidered flowers on the pillows, although I can always have those reupholstered as well..."

"You always know how to get what you want, don't you?"

"Please, it's what both of us want. A week of trying to work here and you'd be begging me to trade with you. If anything you should be thanking me, within a week's time I'd probably have already redone the entire office and it would make this place look cheery. Then you'd really be out of luck."

She sighed. "Fine, take your creepy dungeon. Do I at least get my tea now?"

"I suppose that was implied." He put the tea back within her grasp and she took it. He thought for a moment. "You know, taking over this Kingdom will be even easier than we expected. Everyone here with half a brain already hates the Prince. We won't even face any resistance from within."

As soon as she turned away from him, her face grew worried again and she quickly busied herself gathering up the lab equipment, and didn't answer.

"Honestly, we might even be able to get support for an actual military coup, although that could be a bit risky. Besides we should have no problems gaining power through subterfuge." He waited a few moments for her to respond and when she didn't he gave her a suspicious look. "You're being strangely quiet."

She laughed a bit, but was unsure if she sounded nervous or not. "O-Oh, I'm just trying to think of how I should start moving all of this stuff upstairs is al—"

"You're still on about that whole 'if we stay here, we're all going to die' rubbish, aren't you?"

"It's not rubbish! It's a very predictable and repetitive pattern that you and Shego refuse to see because you're blinded by your infatuation with living in a world without Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" As soon as she realized what she'd said, she winced and bit her lip nervously.

The room suddenly grew very still. Amy was fairly certain that her comment had managed to upset the delicate balance of her boyfriend. She wondered how he would react, but knew that all she could do was wait, as backpedaling or apologizing probably wouldn't do her any good. She was still unused to the new dynamic of their relationship, where she constantly had to worry about saying or doing something that would upset him.

He simply looked at her for a few moments, eyes narrowed. However, after a few moments, a look of moderately hesitant realization spread over his face and he seemed almost confused. "You're _actually_ worried about this. You _really_ think that staying here means certain death."

"Yes, Monty, I do! It's all so perfectly clear to me, I don't know why I'm the only one who can see it. I mean, Shego I understand, but you've always talked about fate and destiny. How can you think that anything good would ever happen to us in a place like this?" She knew that she was beginning to sound a bit desperate, but that wasn't too far from her actual mood.

He sighed, jumping down from the cabinet and walking over to her. He took her by the shoulders, in an attempt to calm her down. When he spoke, his voice conveyed a feeling that could only be described as condescending admiration. "Strange words from a woman who rewrites the laws of nature to her whims and defies fates set out by demons. You were unafraid of the Yono, what about this world could possibly scare you so much? Even if you're right about some sort of fate, do you think its beyond our ability to change?"

What was she supposed to say to that? He was using the rules she'd followed her entire life against her. Nothing was set in stone, nothing was actually stable, only stable in relation to something else. Manipulation was easy: emotions, genetic structures, even monkey demons. It was all about knowing which buttons to press. But here she didn't know the buttons, she didn't even know if there _were_ buttons.

She wasn't one to jump into a situation without at least knowing she _could_ manipulate it if she had to. Well, she supposed summoning the Yono was an example of that, but she'd done that because she'd had nothing left to lose. This was different. She had something to lose now. As she thought about it, maybe she wasn't afraid of fate as much as the fact that being so far away from her fancy equipment and modern laboratory meant that if Monty did something stupid to get himself killed again, she wouldn't be able to bring him back this time.

Why was the idea of being able to live in a world without Ron Stoppable so important to him? She couldn't deny that the mere opportunity had seemed to do wonders for his mood. It wasn't just a world without Ron Stoppable, it was a world without the nasty history of gods openly hating him. Ever since she'd managed to bring him back, he'd clearly been conflicted over his opinion of the monkey gods. He'd been angry enough to betray them and summon the Yono, but as that had backfired, he'd been left with no sense of allegiance to either side. The religious beliefs on which he'd rested years of work had been pulled out from under him. Living in a new world was the solution to all of his problems, and she'd been too concerned with her insecurities to realize that. Logically, though, he was right, they all stood to gain from a world without Kim Possible's interference.

It was obvious, at this point, he was no longer sure of how to deal with her continued silence. "Look, if you're sure that you want to go back, I've no choice but to help you. You lack the expertise in magic to do it yourself, so refusing to do so would be akin to holding you prisoner."

"No." Amy looked at him and smiled, clearing away the last of her doubts and resuming her normal, cheery demeanor. "You're right, honey. It would be silly for us to go back. It's just a lot to get used to... a lot to leave behind. But, there's probably more to be gained from staying. I won't mention it again." She was silent for a moment. "So... do you know what you want from this world, then?"

"Truth be told, I don't have a complete plan as of yet. However, I'm sure that's only a matter of time."

"I didn't ask you if you had a plan," Amy seemed a bit disappointed. "Plans are for people who don't know what they want. People who really know what they want don't need plans. They just keep going and make decisions to take them closer to whatever it is they really want."

Monkey Fist rolled his eyes, although it was clear that he found her viewpoint amusing. "Yes, and in your little world of unicorns and pink clouds made of cotton candy, I'm sure people don't have to worry about the future. I, on the other hand, prefer to live in reality, and make plans and decisions accordingly."

"Hate to break it to you sweetie, but we're not in reality anymore. We're in a fairy tale world, there _are_ unicorns here. And as for clouds made of cotton candy, I'm sure that's just a matter of finding the right spell."

"Be that as I may, I believe I will continue to do things the way I always have, and that you will as well."

Amy smiled at him. "I guess I can't be too mad about that."

* * *

><p>"Next!" Shego called, as she threw the last of what seemed to be seven or eight of the palace guards to the ground. Two more came rushing toward her, both holding wooden practice spears. She grabbed the spears and used them to lift up the guards, spin them around and then let go, sending them flying into the wall. "Is that really the best you can do?"<p>

A man dressed in a nicer version of the standard guard uniform exchanged glances with the man next to him, who was the palace adviser Shego and the others had talked to earlier. The adviser seemed to be at a loss of what to do. "It's up to you, sir."

The guard Captain nodded. "Very well. Miss... Go, was it?"

"Yeah?"

"Although we do not normally allow women to join our military forces, the fact that you have single-handedly dispatched some of our best military forces means I cannot deny you entry."

"Great, so now what?"

"You report for exercises every morning at six, along with the rest of the soldiers."

Shego laughed. "I don't think so. Move that to around eleven and I'll think about it."

"Excuse me? By letting you in at all, I'm breaking a very serious tradition—"

"Of what? Chauvinism and general incompetence?" Shego thought for a moment, then smirked. "How about this: you and I each pick a soldier and have five days to tutor them. At the end of the five days, they have a sparring match. If yours wins, I get up at six every morning for your little training exercises."

"And if yours wins?"

"I think that's pretty obvious. If I can train a soldier better than the current Captain of the Guard, then _I_ should be the Captain of the Guard, shouldn't I?"

"I'm not going to wager my job on—"

"The skills required to actually do it? Yeah, don't know why that would make sense."

"There's no way a woman could possibly—"

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing! I agree to your little contest. But just because you can fight, doesn't mean you can teach, you'll learn that soon enough."

"Whatever." Shego walked over to the pile of guards she had dispatched and picked up the one on top. "Can't be any worse than Junior." She put him back down so that he was standing on his feet. "Come on, we've got work to do." She started to leave the room.

The man seemed generally disoriented and in a bit of pain, but nodded and began to follow her. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. A Whole New World: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, any of the Disney movies or Tenth Kingdom. Please God, don't let anyone sue. **

**Author's Note: **So, this is the second half of what was at some point the second chapter. After this it will only be one or two more chapters until Kim and Ron come in (I'm trying to squeeze it to one more, but I don't think that will happen, as I've had to add things to the next chapter as well). As I said before, all will be explained once Kim and Ron are in the Fairy Tale world (well, almost all). I promise that by the end of the story you will understand everything, including why Kuzco is descended from Aurora and Philip. Please, read and review.

One more thing, I have a map of the Fairy Tale World that a friend of mine drew. I'm going to try to find a way to link from my profile to it. It is also up on my livejournal, my username is dende_sama.

**Detailed Summary: ** When Maleficent appears and offers Shego all of her powers, she thinks the choice is an easy one. What she doesn't realize is that accepting the powers will pull her, and some of her fellow villains into the fairy tale world. Kim and Ron, worried about what they are capable of doing to a possibly defenseless world, team up with Drakken in order to bring them back. Slight versions of the following pairings: Kim/Ron, Drakken/Shego, Monkey Fist/DNAmy, Bonnie/Junior.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"What part of 'eyes wide' do you not understand? Looking at your feet won't stop you from falling! Not getting hit will!" Shego was standing over her new student, looking annoyed.

"R-Right, sorry," he pushed himself up off the ground.

"Again." Shego assumed a fighting stance and he did likewise. "Hands up, you need to protect your head."

"Also, your stance is too wide, and your feet are in the wrong position. You'll barely be able to move."

Shego's eyes narrowed at the familiar smug voice. She turned around to look at Monkey Fist, who was accompanied by both DNAmy and his monkey ninjas. He was also holding a large, leather-bound book. "What do _you_ want, Monkey Boy?"

"Well, to start, for you not to call me that."

"Yeah, because 'Monkey Fist' is _so_ much more dignified."

"I really don't think you—"

"We need to talk to you," DNAmy said, stepping in front of Monkey Fist. He glared at her a moment for the interruption, but said nothing. Clearly, their arguments still made DNAmy nervous. Nervous enough to risk annoying Monkey Fist by interrupting him, even. Shego found that moderately interesting, and raised an eyebrow. "It won't take long."

"Okay, go ahead then."

"You'll have to come with us," Monkey Fist explained.

"We're kind of in the middle of training here. Can it wait? He has to be ready in three days."

"He can spar with my monkeys until we get back." Monkey Fist looked at the man. "Think of it as a lesson in facing multiple opponents."

The man behind Shego seemed frightened by the idea of the monkeys, but knew that he had no power in the situation, so simply nodded.

"Guess that works. Just tell them not to kill him or anything like that. He needs to be able to still fight when I get back."

"Very well." Monkey Fist snapped his fingers twice and pointed toward the man, who the monkeys began to rush toward. "You." Monkey Fist said to the last monkey in the group before it caught up to the others. "Come with us." The monkey stopped moving and nodded it's head slightly to acknowledge the command.

Shego picked up her staff as she followed them out of the room. "This better actually be important."

"Trust me, it is," Monkey Fist's tone indicated that he wouldn't be talking to her at all if that wasn't the case. He opened the door to one of the rooms on the hallway, and after quickly checking to make sure no one was inside, walked in. The room was one of many relatively small, yet well-decorated rooms designed to be comfortable places of rest and conversation for palace staff. This one had a few couches and tables, as well as a fireplace, which currently had a large fire going.

"This is fine." He looked at the monkey who was still following them. "Hide up in the ceiling and stand guard. Alert us if anyone enters this corridor."

The monkey nodded again and jumped up various wall hangings and light fixtures to a chandelier on the ceiling where it perched, looking down at the hall.

Perhaps this _was_ actually important, if Monkey Fist was this paranoid about them being overheard. Shego walked into the room last, shutting the door behind her. "What exactly is this all about?"

Monkey Fist put the book he was holding down on a table and opened it, but didn't answer her as he began to flip through it. Shego looked at DNAmy, trying to figure out if she was in the dark about all of this as well. It seemed that DNAmy was unsurprised by whatever was happening. Then again, that could just mean she was more used to Monkey Fist's weirdness. Not to mention, the fact that trying to read DNAmy's outward appearance in order to discern her actual mental state was usually about as effective as reading a fashion magazine to learn about the Second World War.

"Here it is." Monkey Fist held up the book and pointed to a picture of a woman that Shego recognized as Maleficent. "Is this the woman who gave you your powers?"

"Yeah, 'Mistress of All Evil' or whatever it was she said. That's her."

"Maleficent was the single greatest threat to this nation's existence that has ever been. According to legends, she was once one of the good fairies, but grew tired of only using her powers to help others. She traded her soul for the eternal beauty, immortality and the Powers of Hell. I won't waste time recounting to you the events of the fairy tale itself. However, it was also around this time, the other Kingdoms of this world experienced similar events at the hands of what have come to be known as the 'Great Villains.' After they were defeated, rumors began to circulate about Maleficent specifically being seen up in the mountain ruins of her old castle, although all investigations of the ruins turned up nothing."

"Okay, so obviously she was barely alive and was just biding her time and waiting for someone to give her powers to. Don't see how this is _really_ any new information."

"Could you just be a little more patient?"

"I don't know. Could you be more slow and boring?"

Monkey Fist's eyes narrowed, although it was clear he wasn't willing to get distracted by another argument, his voice made his irritation more than obvious. "Very well then. As time passed, a legend emerged of there being 'successors' to the 'Great Villains' and possibly the 'Great Heroes and Heroines' as well."

"Okay, so I'm a 'successor' or whatever. Great. Was it really that hard to just—?"

"There's more to it than that! I can't believe you!" He turned to DNAmy. "I told you it wouldn't be worth trying to explain it to her."

So, DNAmy _did_ know what was going on. So, for all his seeming indifference toward her, Monkey Fist considered DNAmy much more trustworthy than Shego, and even listened to her opinion, on some things at least. Shego guessed that made sense, despite its ridiculously unconventional nature, whatever was between them was basically a relationship, or at least a decent facsimile of one.

"Monty, honey, we _have_ to tell her." DNAmy's tone conveyed sympathy mixed with a sense of "I know you don't want to, but you have to so just get it over with." She sighed and looked at him. "Here, maybe I should try."

"Go ahead, do whatever you wish. I don't bloody care anymore. If she's not going to listen, then she can deal with the consequences. It's not our problem."

DNAmy gave him a sympathetic smile before turning to Shego. "What Monty's been trying to explain is that, even though these are old legends, people still believe that the 'successors' can appear, so it would be dangerous to look like one. You probably shouldn't carry that staff everywhere with you, at least not until we're actually in charge. It's fairly recognizable. You're trying to join the palace guard, so it's not like you need magic, right?"

Shego considered this for a moment. She had no idea why Monkey Fist had been incapable of just saying that in the first place, but she supposed his complete and utter lack of ability to be direct had something to do with the fact he was in the rather unfortunate situation of being both socially inept and British. "So, just tone down the Mistress of All Evil vibe, then? Should be easy enough. I'll leave the staff in my room. I'm pretty sure I can do some of the easy spells without it anyway. Are we done now?"

"One more thing," Monkey Fist said. "You're probably not the only one who this applies to. The spell Maleficent used to pull you here was probably designed to pull in Villain successors, and she didn't think there would be more than one in the immediate vicinity."

"So, basically, you two got pulled in by mistake."

"That's one way of putting it. Although it is quite possible that she knew perfectly well what she was doing, there is no way to know. What's more important, is that, unlike you, we don't have the luxury of knowing who we're supposed to be succeeding, so we may have more difficultly not emulating them unintentionally."

"Hmm... yeah... not really my problem," Shego said, beginning to sound bored again.

"It is if you want allies. It would be impossible for you to run whole Kingdom on your own, much less the world, if that's your goal."

"I know it might not be ideal," DNAmy said. "But we're going to have to work together at least for now. All you have to do is let us know if anyone seems to suspect anything. We'll be doing the same for you. Until we manage to get actual power over the Kingdom, we're all just going to have to be careful."

"Fine. Whatever. If that's it, I'm out of here." She turned to go, then turned to look back at Monkey Fist. "Also, you might want to at least _try_ to get a job. As you may have noticed, this world isn't exactly progressive. People might start looking down on you for living off your girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Monkey Fist looked up at the row of books on the shelf above his head. Why a library, which possessed no ladder, had books on shelves eight feet up was beyond him, but it was hardly the most egregious of the offenses to logic this world had made. Given what he'd seen in the last week, he supposed he should consider himself lucky that the palace library used a call system at all, instead of simply stacking all its books in a room and grouping them by color.<p>

He quickly estimated the best path to take to the book he wanted, making sure that there was no risk of him knocking any of the other books down or overturning the shelves. He looked around, then listened for a moment to make sure he was alone in the library. He removed the shoes, and leapt up a few shelves, grabbed the book, then jumped back down.

His eyes narrowed as he put the shoes back on. What had Shego's comment been about? Was she really implying that he wasn't pulling his weight? He was the only one who'd done any research on where they were. And while it was true that he hadn't gotten any sort of official job, it wasn't as if that was his fault. Amy had been lucky, in that her field of study was far more advanced in their world than it was in this one. No one was hiring experts on the histories of other dimensions. His only other real skill was fighting, and Shego had already volunteered to infiltrate the military, so there was no point in him doing that.

Additionally, the last thing he wanted to do was the same job as Shego, as it would mean he would be forced to work with her. The more time he spent around her, the more he was growing to hate her. She had a raw talent for martial arts that he could have only dreamed of possessing, and she had been handed power comparable to the Yono, and yet she barely seemed to care. She never spent time training, nor had she bothered to try to learn anything about her powers. From what he could tell, she only wanted to take over the world so she could spend all of her time doing nothing at all. The worst part was that she obviously wasn't unintelligent, she was just lazy and apathetic.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered to himself, as he began to walk back toward the table where he had stacked various books he was looking at. Books written in various European languages, as well as a few in the Farsi used by the Arab-like nation to their west were strewn all over the table. His goal was to read the most detailed histories he could find, in order to attempt to figure out which of the "Great Villains" he and Amy could be successors to.

He looked up when he heard the door to the library open and watched as one of the Prince's advisers walked in and then went to the drawers that contained the catalog cards. After a few minutes, it became obvious that without some sort of help, this man was never going to leave. Monkey Fist sighed. "What exactly are you looking for?"

The man seemed startled, and possibly even a bit frightened, by his offer. "Umm, I think it's called, 'Gold Spinner.'"

"It's actually _Der Gold Spinner,_" he answered, purposefully dropping into a German accent. "I actually have it here. It's in Ger—_Waldian._" He quickly corrected himself, although all the languages here were the same as ones in their universe, they all had different names. "It's the Rothenberger account of the tale of Princess Aurora." The nation that spoke Waldian was actually a confederation of states the spoke that language (much as Germany had once been in their world) and was called Saxe-Rothenberg-Bayern.

"It's in Waldian?" The man pronounced the "w" as a "w" not a "v" as would be proper for German, which Monkey Fist found quite remarkable, as he had just said it to this man correctly less than thirty seconds before. The man sounded a bit disappointed. After a few moments though, blinked a few times. "Did you say you had it?"

"Yes, it's right here." It had been buried under some of the books he'd just pulled, but he found it and held it up.

The man walked over to him to see, but soon seemed quite distracted by the array of books on the table. "You can read all of those?"

"No, I just think the letters are pretty." From the blank look on the man's face, it was clear that sarcasm was more difficult for this man to understand than German. Monkey Fist sighed. "Yes, I can read them."

"Does Adviser Hopkins know this? He's in charge of foreign affairs and diplomacy, but I know that he only speaks two or three languages himself. If you can read all of these, you probably know more languages than his whole department."

"That's rather disappointing, really," Monkey Fist said, but the man didn't seem to understand or care.

"His office is the third door on the left after you go up the stairs at the end of this hallway. I'm sure he could use you."

"So, it would seem." Monkey Fist got up. "I suppose I'll go speak with him, in that case."

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you are, sweetie," Amy said as she walked into the library. "I thought you always just took books back to your office. But you weren't there so—"<p>

"I was doing that before, but no one really comes in here, so this is more efficient." Monkey Fist, who had looked up at the sound of the door opening, turned back to the books he was reading. The library's large windows were curtained, and the overall state of the library was dreary, although it was unclear if this was the cause or effect of it's disuse. "Also, I have to read too many things at once for that to be feasible, at the moment."

"So, you weren't trying to avoid me?" Her tone seemed playful, but it was hard to tell what sort of undertones were present.

He glanced at her for a moment in his periphery, without actually turning toward her, and smiled slightly. "I think I've learned well the futility of that particular action." He then shifted his full attention back to the books in front of him. "Besides, it would be intensely stupid to get on the wrong side of this world's only actual doctor. So, I—Ah! Amy! Stop that!" He turned to look at the woman who now held him in a vice-like hug.

"But, Monty, I missed you."

"It's only two in the afternoon, you saw me six hours ago." He squirmed a bit, trying to move away from her. "Now, stop being ridiculous. This is a public space, your behavior is completely inappropriate!"

"But you said no one ever comes here."

"That's not the point!" He sighed and grabbed her by the wrists, removing her arms from around his body. He then looked at her. "You usually don't have a problem waiting until after you're done with work to harass me. You must want something. What is it?"

"I can't just come see you during a break because I miss you?"

"You _can_, but you usually don't. But fine, I'll play along. How is your day going? More ghastly examples of pre-modern medical practices, I assume."

She pouted a bit. "Even worse than usual. A visiting noblewoman brought her private doctor, and they put him in my ward to 'help' me. He thinks leeches are some sort of cure-all. He keeps some in a jar in his pocket. It's disgusting. And he's such a meanie too."

At her use of the word "meanie," he gave her a slightly bemused look. When he spoke his tone was playfully condescending. "I know you're upset, but you shouldn't take it out on the Queen's English. Use real words to express your feelings."

"Fine. He's rude and sexist... and also a meanie."

"That doesn't make him particularly special, pet. It just makes him the same as everyone else we've met since we got here."

"But he's rude and sexist by _comparison._"

Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow. "That's almost impressive, in a 'the entirety of humanity is a giant race to the bottom' sort of way. Speaking of which, I got a job."

Amy's face lit up, almost as if she had forgotten all of her problems. "And you thought you couldn't find anything to do. See, I told you. You should have been more positive."

"Why? It's not as if it would have helped. Besides, I didn't think of linguistics because I thought that in a world with only seven languages, the _palace_ would be able to employ people who spoke all of them."

"You really expected that much?" Amy asked. "We're talking about a world that treats blood loss with leeches. You can't expect anything from them, dear."

"I suppose you've a point."

Amy glanced up at the large, grandfather clock in the front of the library. "Anyway, it's nearly two-thirty, I should go. I don't want to leave the Leech Doctor in the clinic alone for too long."

"Alright." He let go of her wrists, then quickly put them at his side and looked away from her, as if wanting to hide the fact that he'd not let go of her sooner.

Amy laughed a bit at his behavior, and used his moment of distraction to kiss him on the cheek, which caused him to flinch; although it only made her laugh more.

He glared at her. "Why must you insist on doing this sort of thing in the middle of the day in public areas of the palace? I don't understand it. It's not as if we don't live together." He was trying to maintain an aura of indignation over the whole thing, yet it was clear that discussing even that much of their relationship aloud made him more uncomfortable than angry.

She gave him an apologetic look. "You're just so cute when you're flustered. I can't help myself. I'm sorry, sweetie."

He rolled his eyes. "I also don't understand why you apologize for things you don't regret and have every intention of doing again."

"You can't understand everything, honey. Anyway, I really should get going. I'll see you tonight." As she was about to walk out the door, she turned back. "Oh, and I just remembered, I wanted to ask you if I could borrow one of your monkeys. I need to do an experiment, but don't want anyone else knowing about it. I promise to bring him back exactly the way I found him... probably."

"What sort of experiment?"

"I think I've made a potion that can alter the genetic structures of animals and turn them into other animals, but seeing as I lack normal genetic testing equipment, I can't be sure until I test it."

He thought for a moment, then smirked. "Only if you admit I was right about why you came here."

Amy sighed. "Fine. You were right." She smiled a bit. "You understand more than you think."

"Now, all I have to figure out is whether to attribute this ability to intelligence or madness."

* * *

><p>Shego looked out over the practice ring where the fight between her student and the Captain's student was going to take place in less than five minutes time, and folded her arms. She wasn't nervous. If there were two things she could do, they were fighting and teaching. From Captain of the Guard she could easily make her way up the military ladder, until she was the either in charge of training or in charge of the whole thing. The Kingdom's soldiers would need to be properly trained if she was going to use them to take over the world, after all.<p>

Conventional military take-over seemed like the best option they had. She could support the military with destructive spells, and as much as she hated to admit it, Monkey Fist would probably be helpful in that capacity as well. From what she knew, magic from other Kingdoms was in other languages, languages he spoke. Not to mention, that once DNAmy had trained army doctors, their military would probably suffer infinitely fewer losses from injury and disease than any opponents.

Shego wasn't sure how she felt about relying so much on them. She certainly didn't trust them. She even was beginning to wonder if the little meeting Monkey Fist had called her to had been a way to subtly tell her than if she tried to do anything against them, they would reveal that she was Maleficent's successor, as much as a warning for her not to do so herself. Of course, she had no way to know if she was being subtly blackmailed or not, but she supposed it didn't matter. Regardless of whether or not they would reveal the information, however, she was quite sure that they would abandon her once it was revealed. So, she'd have to plan for how to handle that possibility without any allies.

She supposed it was a good sign that Monkey Fist had decided not to join the military as well, as it meant he had no intention of trying to take control of it, despite the fact that it would probably be the main source of their power once they were leading the country. Still, all in all, she really wished she had one ally she knew she could trust. It would have been more than worth putting up with Drakken's nonsensical plans to know that there was someone who wouldn't betray her.

No. She didn't miss him, and she certainly didn't _need_ him. Besides, if he cared wouldn't he have followed her? Then again two weeks probably wasn't enough time for him to make something to go to another dimension, at least not on his own. Not to mention the fact that she had no idea where they had entered this world, as she had teleported them to the castle almost immediately. Would Drakken even be able to survive here on his own if he had come to look for her? Shego knew the answer to that question, and it didn't make her feel any better about the situation. He wouldn't be stupid enough to go into another dimension alone just to find her, would he? After knowing him for over five years, she couldn't put any act of terrible judgment past him.

"Umm, Miss Go, you look pretty nervous," the soldier she had been training said to her. "I really don't think you should be. I've never seen any of the other guys do some of the stuff that you taught me, I—"

"I'm not nervous! Just leave me alone, okay? You should be warming up now anyway."

"I already did, ma'am."

"Then go sit by your side of the ring or something."

"Yes, ma'am." He looked a bit sad, but walked over to the ring, and sat down on a bench next to it.

Shego realized that she didn't even remember the name of the man she'd been teaching for the last five days. It was bad enough that she couldn't stop thinking about Drakken, but now it seemed she was turning into him as well.

"Okay, I'm here, let's get this thing started!" Shego turned toward the sound of the Prince's voice, and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Great, just the person I wanted to see," she muttered.

"Oh, hey, the green foreign girl. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in your hometown prostrate with grief over the fact that I rejected you?"

"Oh, yeah, you know, I was _going_ to do that, but I just couldn't bring myself to destroy _all_ of my dignity." She didn't wait for a response before walking away from him, over to where her student was sitting.

He looked at her, as if he wanted to speak to her, but was afraid to do so. Shego didn't really feel like talking to him, but she didn't want him to be nervous about anything when he had to fight. "Don't worry. Just do everything like we practiced and keep a level head. You can't lose."

He nodded. "Yes, Miss Go... And if you don't mind me saying so, I think that you'll make a fine Captain of the Guard. I'll try my best not to mess it up for you."

Shego tried to smile at him. She would have to at least promote him once she became Captain. It wasn't as if he wouldn't have earned it. Shego didn't really have anything to say to him, but tried to come up with something. However, before she could she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked to her left to see DNAmy sitting there.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's an official fight, the palace doctor has to be here, in case something happens. And I wanted to wish you good luck."

"Thanks," Shego said, her tone making it clear she wished DNAmy hadn't said anything at all. She didn't know why DNAmy seemed to want to be friends with her. Was she just trying to trick Shego into trusting her? Or maybe she really wanted to be her friend? Shego didn't particularly care to attempt to figure her out at the moment. However, she supposed she should at least make conversation, especially since she had nothing to say to her student. "Monkey Boy's not with you? I'd thought he'd come to watch, just to criticize what I did wrong."

"Oh, he probably would if he wasn't at work right now," she answered, then fell silent for a moment. "I know he can be critical, and that you two haven't really been getting along as well as you could, but I really think—"

Shego held up her hand to stop DNAmy from speaking. "Save it. I don't have any particular hatred for him. My only real issue with him is that he is literally the most boring person I have ever met and I lived with Dr. D for_ five years._"

"I just want us to all be able to get along. We're probably going to be working together for a long time, so we should at least try. Is there anything you think could make things better? Maybe I could talk to him."

Shego scoffed a bit. "Yeah, because _that_ would help. Look, things are fine. It's not like it really matters anyway." Shego saw that the Captain of the Guard and his soldier walk into the practice ring. "Okay, looks like we're on." She motioned to her student to follow her and they walked out onto the practice ring.

Shego shook hands with the Captain of the Guard, and watched as their students shook hands with one another.

Shego smirked at him. "Hope you cleaned out your office, Captain." He glared at her, but didn't reply.

One of the Prince's advisers stood on the side of the ring, and watched as Shego and the Captain walked out of it. As soon as they were clearly out of the ring, he spoke. "The match will go on until a winner has been declared. If either party is knocked out, surrenders or goes out of the ring, he loses. Are you both ready?"

Both men nodded.

"Then begin on my word. Three, two, one. Begin!"

The Captain's student began to rush toward Shego's, who didn't move until the other man was almost on top of him, at which point he moved quickly out of the way. As the other man realized what had happened, he turned around to face Shego's student, who had already launched a kick at him, sending him flying out of the ring.

There were a few moments of stunned silence as the people there attempted to process what had just happened. Shego was the first to respond, although she did nothing but smirk as she waited for her victory to be announced.

Kuzco was the second one to react, he turned to the Captain of the Guard, who had gone to stand next to him. "Well, that settles that. You're fired. Good luck with your future or whatever."

"Sire? Are you really going to hold me to—" the Captain started.

"Come on, did you _see _what just happened? Your guy got _trashed_. You obviously can't do your job. Maybe you should arrange flowers or make shoes or something that doesn't involve fighting." As Kuzco was speaking, his adviser was writing something on a pink piece of paper, which he then tore off and handed to the Captain. "Bye-bye now." Kuzco gave him a fake-looking wave and began to walk away.

Shego's student came over to her, smiling. "So, I guess you're the Captain now."

"Looks like it," she answered, indicating the now very upset looking former Captain holding the pink slip.

"That's great. I'm sure you'll do a really good job. You're a much better teacher than he was, I mean I guess that's obvious, but—"

"Umm, yeah, thanks. Anyway, I have to go check out my new office and set things up. I'll see you later." She walked quickly away. For some reason being alone with any of the people from this world for too long felt weird to her. She was sure she'd get used to it eventually. Shego quickly made her way back to the castle, before DNAmy or anyone else could try to talk to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Be Prepared

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, any of the Disney movies or Tenth Kingdom. Please God, don't let anyone sue. **

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay. If you're wondering the cause, it's that my computer was stolen on the drive back from university, and I hadn't backed up in a while so I lost all the chapter edits I did on this and the next chapter, so I had to completely redo them, which took a while to remember everything I had changed. Anyway, that being said, enjoy. Also, good news, Kim, Ron and Drakken should be in by the next chapter, and then things will _actually_ start to get interesting. Thanks for being so patient with me. Also I want to say thank you for everyone who's bothered to review, you've really kept me going!

I also have a map that a friend drew up on my livejournal, my username is dende_sama.

**Detailed Summary: **When Maleficent appears and offers Shego all of her powers, she thinks the choice is an easy one. What she doesn't realize is that accepting the powers will pull her, and some of her fellow villains into the fairy tale world. Kim and Ron, worried about what they are capable of doing to a possibly defenseless world, team up with Drakken in order to bring them back. Slight versions of the following pairings: Kim/Ron, Drakken/Shego, Monkey Fist/DNAmy, Bonnie/Junior.

**Chapter 4**

"We've been here for three months: we've waited long enough to get rid of that idiot of a Prince," Shego said. She, Monkey Fist and DNAmy were in the dungeon, which had clearly been converted into a dojo-esque set-up not dissimilar to the one in Monkey Fist's home. The monkey ninjas were sitting quietly in rows, obviously having been given orders not to get in the way.

"Deposing the Prince is a given," Monkey Fist answered. "But we can't simply take over without any sort of plan. If we take power and accomplish nothing with it, people will think of us as no better than the current monarch, and then keeping power will become a challenge."

"Okay, _fine_. I'm sure you already have some sort of plan, so why don't you just tell us what it is so we can get this over with?"

"We'll need to decide how to divide the other nations once we take them over, as well as how to manage this one. We—"

"Look, running _this_ country will be a piece of cake. All we have to do is make better decisions than Kuzco, and honestly, I think we'd have to _try_ not to do that. I'll just put Amy in charge of public health, and you in charge of domestic affairs, and I'll keep the military. That should cover it. Now, all we have to do is work out how to share the rest of this world. I'm sure you two want some of it for yourselves, so just tell me what it is so we can actually start conquering."

"You act as if it's all as simple as drawing lines on a map and sending in the troops. We actually need a plan of attack!"

"Well, I can't _make _an attack plan _until_ we split up the land, now can I?"

"Please!" DNAmy said, interrupting them. "There's no reason to argue. We need to get both of these things done; does it really matter what order they happen in?"

Shego looked over at DNAmy for a moment, and then let out an annoyed sigh. As much as it annoyed her, DNAmy was right, and arguing with Monkey Boy only meant that she would have to waste more time talking to them. Just as she was about to respond, Monkey Fist beat her to it.

"Alright then," Monkey Fist said. He was looking at DNAmy, obviously also annoyed that she was right. He then looked back at Shego. "Why don't we discuss who is taking what, then, despite the fact that we have no plan to actually get it?"

"Go ahead." Monkey Fist must have known already that she didn't have any real idea about how they were going to split up the various nations, and that she didn't really know enough about them to know how to make that sort of decision in the first place, so she wondered why he was acting like she had. Probably just to annoy her.

"Very well, then. All we are asking for are two of the six nations that I have determined we are more than capable of taking control of. This includes Albion, of course," he answered. Albion was the nation they were currently living in, and including it, there were a total of seven nations on their continent. "Obviously the People's Republic of Zhangou-Romany is out of our grasp, but the other nations are relatively defenseless. We should—"

Shego held up her hand to stop him. "You're getting off track again. Why is it _so _hard for you to just tell me which countries you want?"

"Jolundie and Saxe-Rothenburg-Bayern," DNAmy said, before Monkey Fist could start another argument.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "You two don't want the weird country of talking animals?"

The two of them exchanged glances, before Monkey Fist answered. "Jolundie is the most advanced, and Masaiserenzia is not on its border. It would be pointless to take anything other than contiguous countries: it would make long term management too expensive and inconvenient."

"Besides, it's not like we'll be out of contact. I'm sure there will be something we can trade you for the rights to do studies and experiments there," DNAmy said.

Shego didn't respond for a moment. "Well, what am I supposed to do with that country? I don't exactly have a use for a bunch of sentient animals."

Monkey Fist let out an annoyed sigh. "Masaiserenzia is a composite of the best parts of the whole of the African continent. It probably has all of Africa's resources as well. I'm pretty sure that even you can make use of diamonds, gold and oil."

Shego glared at him. "Okay. Fine. Whatever. I guess that's fine." She thought for a moment. "But let's go ahead and make something clear right now. Until all six of the target nations are conquered, you're not going anywhere."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Monkey Fist asked.

"That until we've got control of everything, you two still work for me. I won't have you two disappearing as soon as your kingdoms are conquered and leaving me to do the rest of the work on my own."

Monkey Fist and DNAmy exchanged glances once more, obviously they hadn't been expecting this. "Alright," DNAmy answered a few moments later. "That's only fair."

"So," Shego said, obviously wanting to move things along. "Once we get rid of the Prince, where exactly are we supposed to start?"

"Are you not the head of the military?" Monkey Fist answered. "Tell me that you at least know which nations are most vulnerable to attack."

"Look, all I know are their military capabilities. I don't know magic and I don't know internal politics. Those are your job, you're in foreign affairs. What do you think we should do?"

"There are three feasible options: Saxe-Rothenburg-Bayern, Shebanra, and -Rothenburg-Bayern recently came off of a war with Jolundie, and they fared rather poorly**. **The King is having trouble maintaining control of the different states, their military was cut in half and they are deeply in debt. If we invaded, they wouldn't put up much of a fight."

"And their magic?"

"Their nation's royal family is descended from Cinderella, so their magic is transformative. They can turn relatively worthless items into more valuable ones. It helps them arm large amounts of soldiers for very little money, but they don't have very many magic wielders and their magic can only last a few hours at a time, so if their magic wielders are separated from their forces, the transformations will fall apart."

Shego nodded. The nation was certainly vulnerable, but it wasn't even a nation she would get to keep.

"The second option is Shebanra. Their most powerful magic is in their legendary genies, although there is no record of anyone using a genie in hundreds of years. Their other magic is a relatively unreliable form of mind control. It only seems to work on people who are suggestible in the first place, and that magic is associated with that nation's Great Villain, Jafar, so it is considered taboo to study it at all. Their military is relatively primitive, although they are known for using clever tactics, and the desert terrain might prove difficult."

"And the last option?"

"Muscvorod, which was the land of Snow White. Their military is primitive and they are both politically and militarily disorganized. The nation is exceedingly large, and many of the peasants are unhappy with their conditions, not to mention that the dwarfs are essentially independent. They live underground and are basically a communist mining union. It wouldn't be difficult to drive them and the official government apart, which would cut off the military's metal supplies. The climate and size makes the nation not dissimilar to Russia. The situation is manageable on our border and even into the capital, but fighting any battles in the southern portions in the winter would be difficult, if not impossible. They tend to try to overwhelm opponents with greater numbers, and soldiers from Muscvorod don't always stay dead."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by they 'don't always stay dead?'"

"Muscvorod, in the spirit of its founding princess, has attempted to study resurrection magic. Full resurrection has only been accomplished a handful of times, but spells can preserve bodies indefinitely, and more worrisome, these spells reanimate the bodies of the dead, even if they cannot restore the mind or soul."

Shego laughed a bit. "So, you're telling me the wholesome fairy-tale world has _zombies_? This place just keeps getting better and better." She fell silent as she began to consider her options. It was clear that the first option was best, but that wasn't one of her nations. Was it really wise to start with a nation that wasn't going to even be hers? Then again, maybe this made the _most_ sense. If she took Amy and Monkey Fist's countries first, she would be able to control them longer, and be able to find out as much information as possible about them before she handed them over.

"Well, sounds like we're going for Sax—whatever it is," Shego answered. It was clear it was all Monkey Fist could do to stop himself from correcting her. "Now, the only thing in our way is the Prince. Any idea how we get rid of him?"

"We shouldn't kill him," Monkey Fist said. "If it is absolutely necessary, we must make sure no one discovers he's dead. If the monarch is missing, especially a monarch who has not yet been crowned, there is no one who has a legitimate claim to the throne. We'll be able to make a protectorate state with relative ease."

"So, if we're not going to kill him, what _are_ we going to do? The last thing we need is him coming back."

DNAmy laughed and took out a vial of pink liquid. She shook it, with a small smile. "Why get rid of the Prince at all? If we turn him into something else, he won't be able to talk, and if we need to change him back, we always can."

Shego's lips curled into a smirk. "I like it. Maybe I've been underestimating you, Amy. Seeing as you're the palace doctor, I'll leave that up to you."

"We can probably execute this in a week. We'll meet again the day before to sort out the details," Monkey Fist said.

Shego's grin widened. "Sounds good to me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p>Shego looked around, making sure no one was in the hallway, before ducking into the library. Once inside, she looked around once more. She saw the table that she had long assumed was Monkey Fist's (as it was always covered in books that no one ever dared to put away).<p>

After listening for a few more moments, just to assure herself that she was alone in the library, Shego walked over to the large grandfather clock to her left and opened it. She reached down and grabbed a book entitled _The Powers of Hell: The History, Powers and Fall of Maleficent._

She had found the book almost as soon as they'd arrived, but hadn't wanted anyone else in the palace to find it amongst her things. The last thing she needed was for people to make any sort of connection between herself and Maleficent. The book talked in detail about the powers that Maleficent had possessed, however, which gave Shego a good idea of the sort of things she should try.

Shego opened the book to the ribbon she'd used to mark her place and turned the page. On the page, there was a sketch of a raven flying over a house and another of the staff that Shego now possessed with a picture of the same house inside it.

_Maleficent had no human companions; all of her followers and minions were demonic in nature. However, she did have a familiar. It was a raven, reportedly called "Diablo", that she trusted more than any of her demonic servants. It is believed that she could see through the eyes of this raven at a distance. It is unknown if she had another means of long distance communication with it or any of her other servants, but is by no means outside of the realm of possibility. _

A familiar and long distance communication? Both of those things sounded rather useful. A familiar would be an ally that she could actually trust, and long distance communication spells would give her a way to keep track of Monkey Fist and DNAmy if she ever had to send them away to do things for her. And now that she thought of it, there had definitely been a raven sitting outside the window to her office ever since she had moved in.

Shego considered going through the library to look for books on the subjects now, but often times her general spell books were helpful enough, and the staff was so helpful in performing some magic that she sometimes didn't need any books at all. She quickly placed the bookmark back in the book and put it back in the clock and headed out of the library.

As she opened the door, however, she all but jumped as she saw Monkey Fist on the other side. He raised an eyebrow, obviously incredibly perplexed by her presence. "What are you doing in the library?" he asked, as if her presence in the library made about as much sense as an icicle in hell.

"The library doesn't belong to you. I can read whenever I want to," Shego answered.

"I simply find it interesting that you've been here for no more than fifteen minutes, as that was when I left, and yet you're leaving without a book."

Shego clenched her teeth. He usually barely even looked at her; why was he so suspicious now? "I was just checking to see if they had something, and I couldn't find it, alright? And what's up with the Sherlock Holmes act, anyway? Looking for a new job? Don't tell me Foreign Affairs finally realized they didn't need someone with the ability to bore people in fifty different languages."

"I'm quite certain I'm still employed, unless I sacked myself when I wasn't paying attention."

Shego narrowed her eyes. She was really beginning to hate the fact that he thought being British and therefore indirect, gave him the excuse to reveal important information in the most convoluted way possible and expect people to understand exactly what he meant. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm the new Foreign Advisor."

"That's what you wanted to wait a week for. You wanted to make sure you got your promotion before we—"

"Perhaps this isn't the best place to finish that sentence," he said, cutting her off, obviously annoyed that she had tried to talk about the coup out in the palace proper.

"Whatever," Shego said. She wondered when he'd even been promoted and why no one had told her yet. She would have to look into that. "Now, get out of my way, before I make you. I have work to do."

Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow at her combativeness, but gave a short derisive sigh and backed up, clearing the doorway. "Very well."

Shego glared at him once more before heading off down the hallway, walking as quickly as she could without making it look like she was intentionally rushing.

Monkey Fist didn't even bother to watch her as she left. He had no idea why she would be so defensive over something as simple as a visit to the library, but he knew that she hated him, or at the very least was loath to speak to him, so that in combination with simply having a bad day could explain her behavior.

As he walked into the library and looked around, he immediately felt as if something was out of place. Within a few moments he realized that the grandfather clock in the front of the library was open. He looked at it, perplexed. He was sure he'd just wound it before he left only a quarter hour before, and was also sure he'd locked it afterward. Shego had been the only person in the library in the interim time. But why would Shego open the clock? That made absolutely no sense at all.

He walked over to the clock and opened it, looking inside. He noticed a book, almost the same color as the interior of the clock sitting at the bottom. Did Shego really think_ this _was an intelligent hiding place? Someone had to wind the clock, after all, and he was the only one who spent enough time in the library to bother to do so. Then again, he had to admit that she could have been hiding it for three months now without him finding it, as far as he knew. It did blend in well with the bottom of the clock, and he wouldn't have probably ever spotted it if he wasn't looking for it.

He picked up the book and looked at the cover. "The Powers of Hell..." A book about Maleficent's powers and abilities? Why hadn't Shego mentioned she'd found something this important? He knew more about magic theory than she did, so he could have easily helped her translate descriptions of abilities into actual powers. If she was doing it on her own, it was probably taking her three times as long. Then again, the idea of working with her was not exactly appealing, so perhaps it was for the best. Still, it seemed unlike her not to suffer a bit of unpleasantness for the sake of easy power.

Hiding it from them, obviously meant Shego had decided she would rather them be ignorant of the book's knowledge, than possibly learning more magic from it with their help. That fact was annoying at best, and moderately threatening at worst. Part of him wished he could just take or hide the book, and then confront her when she came looking for it; but if she felt like she needed the power of secrecy over them, it might be dangerous to yank that power out from under her so obviously. Besides, there was more than one way to impede her progress and make her talk about what she was up to.

He opened the book to where the ribbon marked Shego's place and quickly skimmed it: familiars and long distance communication spells. He carefully replaced the book in the clock and locked it. He then walked over to the library catalog, with the intention of finding every book on the creation of familiars and details on how to make and cast long distance communication spells. After all, if they were all locked in his office, she would be forced to ask him for them, and therefore discuss her intentions.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Umm, General Go?"

Shego turned around to look at the man who had just addressed her; she had all but stormed by him on the way back to her office. It was Captain Atkinson, the man whom she had trained to fight three months earlier and that she had later promoted to be her second in command. He mostly functioned as a personal assistant, but he was definitely loyal to her, which was a welcome change from everyone else. "Yes, Atkinson?"

"I was just waiting here to tell you that Mr. Fiske has been promoted to the position of Foreign Advisor, ma'am," he answered. "You asked me to try to tell you if I heard anything about him or Dr. Hall from anyone else in the palace."

"Thanks," Shego answered. At least she wasn't left completely out of the loop, even if Monkey Fist and DNAmy had no intention of telling her their plans ahead of time. She walked into her office and looked over at the window; sure enough, the raven she had seen nearly every day since she'd moved into her office was still there.

She looked over at her desk. There was still a plate on her desk from when she'd eaten lunch, with a piece of bread on it. Shego broke off a piece of the bread and opened the window, offering it to the bird. The raven, however, ignored the bread and hopped onto her arm.

"H-How did you...?"

Shego almost jumped at the sound of Atkinson's voice behind her. She hadn't realized he had followed her into her office. She turned around and responded nonchalantly, "Oh, I've been trying to get him to trust me ever since I moved in here. Seems like it finally paid off."

"It certainly is a very pretty bird, ma'am," he replied, obviously still amazed about the raven. "Do you want me to get something for it? Like a perch or a cage?"

Shego looked at it for a moment. "A perch I think. I don't think he'll give me any trouble." She looked at the raven, petting it once. "Will you, Little Diablo?"

"What did you just call him?" Atkinson asked.

Shego froze for a moment. She had never even seen a depiction of Maleficent with a raven, outside of the one in that book. She also doubted other people had read it, as she had asked Atkinson, and a few other soldiers she had deemed basically trustworthy, if they knew of any books about Maleficent, and although she had read all of their recommendations, none of them had mentioned the raven at all. "W-Why do you ask?"

"It's just an interesting name is all," he answered. "It doesn't sound like any language I've ever heard."

It was odd, when Shego thought about it, that the name of Maleficent's bird meant "devil" in a language that didn't even exist in this world; however, now wasn't the time to worry about that. "It's a name someone I used to know made up."

That was true, after all. Drakken's best plan had been the one with the Little Diablos, and after reading that Maleficent's own raven had been named "Diablo" it seemed like the perfect name.

"Someone from where you used to live?" She'd told Atkinson that she wasn't from Albion itself. It was painfully obvious anyway. Everyone here had British accents, and she didn't. She and Amy had agreed that they would say that they were from an English-speaking part of Jolundie, which Monkey Fist had discovered in his research.

"Y-Yeah..." She stroked the raven once more. Had it really been three months since they'd left? Three months since she'd even seen Dr. D? It had all gone so fast, as she was constantly busy, trying to improve the quality of their military, and simultaneously trying to teach herself sorcery. She was always looking out for whatever spell had allowed Maleficent to access their world, but she hadn't found anything like that. She didn't even know what kind of spell it was in the first place, and the only way she could really do any serious research was to ask Monkey Fist for help, and she wasn't about to do that.

"Umm, General Go?" Atkinson asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Shego answered, so quickly that it was obvious that the question had annoyed her.

"O-Of course," he answered. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to be disrespectful... I just... well, it doesn't matter. I should probably go work on getting that perch for your new pet."

Shego looked at him, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Not until you tell me what you were about to say."

He bit his lip and looked down at the floor, backing away from her a bit, as his cheeks turned slightly red. "I-It's really not important, please forget I said anything at all."

"That's an _order_."

He looked at her, and he seemed almost terrified for a moment, before he took a deep breath and answered her. "Y-Yes ma'am. I-I was just going to say that you always seem sort of lonely. N-Not that I think you need anyone, I'm sure you can take care of yourself, it's just that if you ever wanted someone to spend time with... I-I would be more than willing to be there for you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I—"

"That's enough." Shego had felt herself clenching her teeth more and more tightly together as Atkinson continued to speak, until she'd finally had to stop him. She was holding up her hand, but looked down at her desk, as the raven watched her. "You should go."

Atkinson suddenly looked very worried. "I-I didn't mean to—"

"That's also an order. I'll send for you when I need to speak with you again. Now go!"

"Y-Yes ma'am." He saluted her and quickly left.

Shego let out a heavy sigh and fell back into her chair. She slammed her fist hard down onto the desk, causing Little Diablo to squawk and fly from her wrist onto her shoulder. She couldn't make him stay here and work for her now. It would mean losing the only person who was truly loyal to her in the palace, but it would be too awkward for him to keep working so closely with her, not to mention the fact that it wasn't really fair for him to have to work with her when there was no chance of things working between them.

It wasn't as if he was unattractive; quite the opposite, in fact. If she had met him a few years ago, she might very well have given it a try. Now, that seemed impossible. Shego sincerely doubted that he would still feel the same way about her if he found out she was the heir to the woman who had almost destroyed their civilization hundreds of years before. That was without getting into the fact that she was planning on deposing the monarch and taking over the nation, and then the world.

Even if that wasn't a problem, she was still technically in a relationship with someone else, although she hadn't seen Drakken in three months, and they hadn't even been dating that long when she'd been pulled into this world. Then again, it had been more than five years since she'd seriously dated anyone else. As pathetic as it seemed, upon consideration, she had to admit to herself that it was obvious that she simply didn't _want _to be with anyone else.

Three months having passed without seeing him probably meant that the odds of her ever seeing him again were slim to say the least. As much as her paranoid side (which had grown substantially stronger of late) was pushing her to suspect that he had simply abandoned her, she knew that wasn't true. This was a man who couldn't open a jar of pickles without her help, not to mention the fact that he could barely leave her alone when she went on vacation. She had to admit , though, that in the few instances when he'd had reason to believe that she was in any sort of trouble, he had shown up to help her even if, (as in the case of her stealing all of her siblings' powers) he only succeeded in ruining everything.

If it was possible to use science to get into this world from their own, Drakken would have found the way. The problem with that was if he had entered in the same place she and the others had, there was no way to know where he was. For all Shego knew, they could have even been in another country before, and then Drakken would have been surrounded by people who didn't even speak his language, assuming that he was near any people at all. She would have no way to find him if he did something like that, and in all likelihood he would get himself imprisoned or killed within days of arriving. And if that had already happened...

What was she going to gain from going over this situation again and again? She would only succeed in driving herself insane, and considering the fact that her only two allies were without a doubt the two craziest people she'd ever met, she had to maintain her sanity for the sake of their plan. Despite being completely aware of this fact, she still was unable to stop herself from thinking of him at least a few times throughout the day. She supposed it only made sense: she had lived with him for five years, so she was accustomed to seeing him constantly.

Even if she did manage to find a way back to their old world, would she really be able to go back? What if she got trapped there? Then all the work she'd done here wouldn't matter. She was taking over a nation at the end of the week. If that went well, then she couldn't just leave. At the same time, part of her had to wonder what the point of taking over the world was, if she was doing it without the person who had made her see that world conquest was a possibility in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	5. Be Prepared Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, any of the Disney movies or Tenth Kingdom. Please God, don't let anyone sue. **

**A/N: **First of all, sorry about being late, but I was still behind from my laptop being stolen. Also, I lied about something, and I'm sorry, but Kim, Ron and Drakken will _not_ be in this chapter, but I absolutely promise they will be in the next one. The fight scene I added to this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I intended it to be. But I do think it's rather cool, and I got to discuss various things I've noticed about Shego and Monkey Fist's different fighting styles from watching the show, and make up some ridiculous spell effects, so that was fun. Also, before you ask any questions about why I think who is good at what aspects of fighting, I have an explanation of it at the bottom of the chapter, so please read that first, if something doesn't make sense to you, and hopefully that will explain it.

Also, I still have a map of the Fairy Tale World that a friend of mine drew. I'm going to try to find a way to link from my profile to it. It is also up on my livejournal, my username is dende_sama.

**Detailed Summary: **When Maleficent appears and offers Shego all of her powers, she thinks the choice is an easy one. What she doesn't realize is that accepting the powers will pull her, and some of her fellow villains into the fairy tale world. Kim and Ron, worried about what they are capable of doing to a possibly defenseless world, team up with Drakken in order to bring them back. Slight versions of the following pairings: Kim/Ron, Drakken/Shego, Monkey Fist/DNAmy, Bonnie/Junior.

**Chapter 5**

Amy blinked and gave a confused look to the open book she was holding. "Well, that's weird." She and Monty were standing between shelves in the library, both looking through it for books (granted, they were looking for very different things).

"What? Finally realizing that, even in another dimension, all tawdry romance novels have the same inane plot and that continuing to read them is a waste of your time and considerable intellect?" Monty said without looking away from the row of books he was perusing.

Amy pouted a bit. "No... if you're going to be so mean, I'll just leave you alone."

He let out a lighthearted scoff. "You'll excuse me, of course, if I doubt your ability to hold to that." He didn't turn his head from what he was doing, but did quickly glance over at the book Amy was holding. "So, with that being said, why don't you just go ahead and tell me whatever it was you found so out of place right now and get it over with?"

Amy seemed a bit disappointed by him calling her bluff, but upon looking at the book again, seemed more confused than anything else. "I guess it's not that big of a deal, I just didn't think this world had Latin, was all."

"That's because it doesn't, Amy. The entirety of this world anyone on this continent has had contact with speaks English, French, Farsi, Chinese, German, Swahili, Russian, 'Atlantian' or Japanese, and the latter is spoken only in the far off land of Zipangu."

"Then why is this book written in Latin?"

Monty sighed and turned around to look at her. "That's impossible. Give it here." He all but snatched it from her hand before she could offer it to him. "You're probably mistaking it for something else."

"I can recognize Latin. I had to take it in med school, which I went to so I could learn to do surgery."

Monty was about to respond when he fell silent upon actually looking at the book. "...You're right, it _is_ Latin."

Amy folded her arms. "You don't have to sound so surprised by that."

He ignored her irritation as he continued to pour over the book, his eyes widening as he looked at one of the pages. "T-This is incredible! Amy, you have no idea what you've found! You said you could read Latin. Here, look at this!" He pushed the book back into her hands so she could read it.

Amy was a bit taken aback by his sudden enthusiasm; but she didn't want to discourage him, so she looked at the book for a few moments, trying to remember a language she hadn't really studied since she was in school. "Aversa Pars Praecantatio... Reverse the Magic?" She realized that despite the fact that she had somehow remembered decade-old vocabulary words, she was probably now expected to think about why that would be relevant. "This spell can undo other spells?"

"According to this text, it can undo _all_ other spells, even in non-Romance languages; which, I admit, doesn't exactly make a good deal of sense, but if it's correct, we won't have to worry about the magic of any of the other nations. We'll be invincible! Our conventional military forces were already vastly superior: now that we have this, there's no way we can lose!"

Amy felt the book slip from her hands as Monty grabbed them, holding them in his own as he leaned in closer to her, his eyes full of an intense sort of excitement that probably would have frightened, or at least greatly unnerved, anyone else in her current position. To be fair, even she was a bit shocked. She looked up at him, cautiously optimistic. "Honey, a-are you alright?"

"This _is_ going to work. I can actually see it. No one can stop us anymore! With these spells we'll be the most powerful people in the world!" He began to laugh; while it was only a moderate level of laughter given his capabilities, it still managed to echo off the walls and ceiling.

Amy had seen the exact same look on his face before. It was the way he'd looked when he'd told her about the Mystical Monkey Powers when they'd first met, and when he'd talked about any of his plans to be the 'Monkey King'. Although she managed to smile at him, she couldn't stop herself from fearing that this would end the exact same way.

* * *

><p>"So... this is basically super-anti-magic?" Shego asked, as she looked over the pages that DNAmy handed her. They were obviously copied out of a spell book, meaning Monkey Fist and DNAmy didn't even trust Shego enough to let her <em>see<em> the original. The only reason they were giving it to her at all was because she was the only one who could give it a military application.

"Well, from what we've been able to figure out, it works on all the spells that we've been able to find in books here. It's in Latin, but seeing as Latin uses the same alphabet as English you should be fine, as English pronunciations of the letters have been working for us."

Shego looked down at the lists of spells. There were different ones that seemed to do a variety of things, ranging from undoing low-level enchantments to unraveling the spells of magical beings such as fairies and genies.

"I actually don't have anything to do today. I could help you with them if you wanted. I thought you would rather work with me than Monty," DNAmy said. "Obviously, we shouldn't let anyone else see them."

"You know, as fun as spending the afternoon alone with you sounds, I'm going to have to pass on your little 'girl bonding time magic lesson'. I have work." Shego would need time to study them, and figure out which ones would be most useful in the up-coming wars, but that didn't mean that she should look overly studious or eager-not to mention the fact that she didn't want DNAmy or Monkey Fist to know how skilled she was with them once she started to practice. She moved the papers dismissively to the side of her desk farthest from her. "I'll look at them when I get around to it."

DNAmy looked a bit hurt by Shego's rejection, but Shego didn't really feel any guilt. DNAmy wasn't exactly above using emotional manipulation to get what she wanted, after all. It seemed highly unlikely that she cared at all. Shego looked at DNAmy with an obviously forced smile. "Thanks for stopping by, Amy."

* * *

><p>"Arg! What is happening?" Shego said, throwing the book in her hand to the floor in frustration. Although training Little Diablo had been going very well, she'd had some issues developing the long distance communication spells mentioned in the book. She'd come to the library in hopes of finding a few books on the subject that could help her. Despite the fact that, according to the catalog at the desk, there were no fewer than twelve books on the subject of long-distance communication spells, she hadn't been able to find any of them.<p>

There was only one person who would have taken all of those books without writing down that he had done so. She made her way quickly over to Monkey Fist's book-filled table, and began to go through the books there. Nothing. Still, that only meant that he had probably taken them back to his room or office. How had he known that she was researching long-distance communication? There was no way, unless he had seen her book in the clock. He did wind it-but he would have confronted her, wouldn't he? She doubted he would have passed up an opportunity to show that he knew something, especially something that she had tried to keep secret. Seeing as he used magic to lock his office, that meant she would have to ask him for the books if she wanted them.

Or would she? She still hadn't really tested those counter-magics DNAmy had given her the day before. Seeing as all the magic that Monkey Fist knew came from spell books here, she was sure she could just use the counter-magic spell on it, get the books and re-lock the office. He would never know what happened.

Sure, it seemed a little underhanded to break into one of her ally's offices; but he had asked for it, really. She was sure that he had somehow known that she needed these books, and that fact unsettled her to say the least. She was beginning to think that there was more to her feeling that Monkey Fist and DNAmy kept all sorts of secrets from her than simple paranoia.

Of course she knew they would always be closer to each other than either of them could ever be to her. But all she wanted was to feel as if they weren't working _against _her, and it seemed that was impossible to guarantee. There was no way to drive any sort of wedge between them, either. Their relationship was deceptively stable. Even though she was sure that Monkey Fist only stayed with her because it was useful and much easier than the alternative, he hated Shego (and everyone else, for that matter) too much to be persuaded to break up with her. He simply wouldn't listen to anyone else.

DNAmy was too obsessed with Monkey Fist for _anything_ to be a reason for her to betray him. That was the main reason that Shego was moderately annoyed with DNAmy's continued efforts to befriend her. She was so much _more_ loyal to Monkey Fist that Shego sometimes felt it was all some sort of trap to lull her into a false sense of security. Then again, DNAmy was a perky, overly-friendly person. Even though Shego didn't really trust her, she had to admit it was more likely that DNAmy just wanted all of them to actually be friends or something ridiculous like that.

That being said, had it been DNAmy with the books, Shego probably would have just asked her for them. DNAmy wouldn't have taken all of them like that, at least not without leaving her name in the catalog like a relatively normal person. At least DNAmy was open with everything she did, even if she was generally unreadable. She could be subtle, but didn't usually bother keeping secrets. Her motives were always obvious. Monkey Fist was secretive, but not very subtle, so it was always clear when he was doing something, even if the reason was a mystery. She had the feeling that, alone, either of them would be pretty easy to figure out; but together they were actually a threat.

They balanced each other perfectly, the same way that she and Drakken had. He'd had initiative and motivation; all Shego had ever really been able to gather the will to do was relax in the hot tub or try to improve her tan. She had never really been one to develop plans, or look at the big picture, whereas Drakken was unable to focus on anything else. Details and logistics had always been Shego's job, and she had excelled at it, which was probably why military strategy was relatively easy for her. After trying to straighten out Drakken's twisted plans, all other logistical problems seemed simple by comparison.

Shego let out a frustrated sigh. Why did this keep happening? It was like all lines of thought eventually led back to Drakken. She couldn't keep doing this to herself. She had no way to know where he was or if something had happened to him, so there was no point in beating herself up over it. She knew this was true; but for some reason she had such a hard time keeping herself from thinking about him. It also didn't make sense that it hadn't gotten better with time-it wasn't how feelings like this normally worked.

Shego shook her head in an attempt to clear it as she walked out of the library and back in the direction of her office. She had more important things to do than to worry over something she couldn't change anyway. She needed a plan to get the books that were locked in Monkey Fist's office. Monkey Fist himself only used the office for a few hours a day, but the monkeys were in there most of the time. As she was trying to think of a way to get around the monkeys, she heard something that interrupted her thoughts.

"This is really unnecessary. You're being ridiculous, although I don't know how _that_ continues to surprise me." It was Monkey Fist, of course, and he seemed to be resisting DNAmy's attempts to pull him outside into the courtyard, where the monkeys were all gathered, looking at them expectantly.

"Sweetie, I think I'm being perfectly reasonable. You have to bond with them! They're like children."

"Meaning they should be seen and not heard, and _certainly_ not catered to!"

"Actually, seeing as they're _ninjas_, shouldn't they neither be seen _n__or_ heard?" Shego asked, walking up to them.

Monkey Fist pulled his hand out of DNAmy's grasp, turning to glare at Shego. "For someone who claims to despise our company so much, you certainly seem to find it frequently enough."

"Yeah, I was _definitely _looking for you in the courtyard, because you go out into the sun _so _often. What's up with that, anyway? Do you, like, burst into flames in direct sunlight or something? Guess there's only one way to find out..." Shego smirked, and before he had a chance to realize what she was doing, pushed him through the doorway outside.

Monkey Fist stumbled a bit, but maintained his balance and turned to glare at her; he quickly moved into a shadow cast by one of the courtyard's many trees.

Shego sighed, clearly disappointed. "Guess sunset doesn't cut it... too bad, I was _really_ hoping it would. Oh well, have fun with freak family bonding time, or whatever this is."

Shego shut the door to the courtyard and walked off, never glancing back at all of the individuals who could have feasibly caught her breaking into Monkey Fist's office, now gathered in the same place for at least an hour. "Maybe things are starting to work out, after all."

Shego decided to waste no time in heading to Monkey Fist's office, and ran back to her office to get the spells. All she would have to do was unlock his door, look through one of the books, copy a spell or two and then leave. She knew actually taking a book was too big a risk, especially considering the fact that he would definitely notice that his door was unlocked and immediately check to make sure nothing in the office had been touched.

When Shego reached the door, she looked quickly around to make sure no one could see her, and took out the piece of paper with the proper spell. She touched the doorknob and, with some difficulty due to the fact that she had never taken Latin before, read the spell. The doorknob grew warm and began to glow with a dark red color, which she recognized from whenever she had seen Monkey Fist do any sort of magic. The red glow collected into a ball of light that floated away from the doorknob, and turned briefly into the outline of a monkey, before it was engulfed in green flames. She raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected the counter-magic to be so flashy, but assuming it got results, she supposed she had no reason to complain. She reached out, grabbed the doorknob, and found it turned easily. She smirked and walked into the office.

* * *

><p>"See how happy they are, honey?" Amy said to Monkey Fist, as most of the monkeys frolicked about in the courtyard, jumping from statue to statue. It seemed that they had broken a statue or two of Kuzco, but no one (including the guard stationed around the courtyard) seemed to care. A few of them seemed to be attempting things such as drawing or arranging flowers they had picked.<p>

"My presence seems rather superfluous, really. I do believe I said that before this whole venture began. From now on, you take them out, and I'll stay inside and not waste my time."

"That really would defeat the purpose of doing this: so that you could get closer to them."

"It's interesting that you would formulate a plan with that goal, because I'm fairly certain I never expressed anything resembling a desire to do so."

"Yes, you did. You said you needed them to be more loyal."

"I meant for you to fix that with science or what-have-you. Although, it's a bit of a moot point, as there's mind-control magic here."

"Monty, they don't need mind control!" Amy seemed a little worried. "They just need love and approval!"

"Love and approval? That can't be right. You said before they were like children."

Amy shook her head a bit. As if on cue, a monkey jumped from the ground and into her lap. She laughed a bit and rubbed its head. It made a happy sound and gave her a hug, which she returned before it jumped back down to the ground and ran off to join the others.

Monkey Fist watched, looking somewhere between bewildered, unnerved and annoyed. "I'm certainly using the mind control. So, now there's—" He inhaled sharply and put his hand to his forehead as he felt a rather sharp pain shoot through his head, accompanied by a green flash of light across his entire field of vision. It was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving him with a strange assurance about a single piece of information.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Amy asked, leaning over to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Shego's broken into my office." He blinked a few times, trying to figure out exactly how his momentary headache had left him with such specific knowledge.

"How do you—?"

"She must have used a counter-magic spell against the lock I put on my door. It would seem that there is no way to use them on the spells of another without being traced. I suppose that information is useful." He got up and began to head back toward the castle. "For now, however, I believe Shego and I need to have a conversation."

"Monty, wait, you can't just—"

Immediately, he regretted the fact that Amy now knew where he was going. If there was going to be some sort of conflict between Shego and himself, her presence was far from desirable. "Yes, I can. You, however, are staying here."

"What exactly are you planning to do? I'm not going to let you get yourself killed because Shego broke your lock!"

"You're being absolutely ridiculous! I simply do not have the time to humor you and your unreasonable fears. I need to take care of this. You're staying here, end of discussion."

Before Amy could respond he took off at far too fast a pace for her to ever hope to keep up with.

* * *

><p>"As much as I enjoy your stopping in, I do wish you'd call ahead first. I <em>hate<em> having anyone see the place like this."

Shego clenched her teeth as she looked up to see Monkey Fist hanging from one of the chandeliers by his feet before he dropped to the ground in front of her. She hadn't even heard him come in. She hadn't been expecting it; however, as he hit the ground, she noticed he made absolutely no sound. So he had used some sort of spell to enhance his stealth. At that moment, she realized that she had no idea what sort of spells he could know for use in a fight.

She had the counter-magic spell, but she still had to read it off a piece of paper-it wouldn't be useful while she was fighting. Then again, Monkey Fist didn't know that. She suddenly felt very justified in all the secrets she had been keeping. On the other hand, if she had bothered to talk or train with him, she would probably know more about his capabilities.

"Please, spare me your attempt at witty banter," Shego answered, rolling her eyes. "I broke into your office, you caught me. Let's just settle this already."

"Very well. I've never really been fond of diplomatic solutions myself."

Shego grabbed her staff in one hand, as her green fire engulfed the other. Knowing Monkey Fist, he had probably used spells to play on his strengths, rather than shoring up his weaknesses. So, he'd be faster and more agile, but probably no stronger than usual. She hated to admit that, in her study of spells, she had done the same. The ones that she had learned to use reflexively made her stronger and tougher, but did nothing to her speed or accuracy. She had improved the power, speed and accuracy of her energy blasts, however, and they now had the ability to carry magic spells in them. Under her breath, she muttered the words necessary to activate the spells and was engulfed in green light for a moment.

She threw an energy blast at him, which, to her moderate surprise, he blocked instead of dodged. More surprising, however, was how much of an effect it had. Even before she had given them a magical quality, her blasts (at least when she wanted them to, that was) were capable of ripping through metal; human flesh was certainly not an obstacle. Yet he had just deflected one of them barehanded. Before she could really process that, she was hit with an instantaneous splitting headache and her field of vision turned dark red.

Why wasn't he attacking her? And what had he just done? She looked at him. From his smirk, it was clear he knew exactly what was happening. "What on earth was that?"

"Oh, don't you know? It was in the spells Amy gave you yesterday. A shield that undoes offensive magic spells that target the wearer on contact. Rather useful, don't you agree?"

It was strange that he was so willing to tell her that. Was he really just incapable of stopping himself from boasting at every opportunity, even if it meant compromising his advantages in future? Or was it something else? Was he so sure he would win this fight, it didn't matter what he told her? The only reason he would give her this information was if he thought she wouldn't survive to use it. Was he really planning to kill her over breaking into his office?

She didn't respond, and shot another blast at him, this time from her staff. It didn't have any magical qualities, but it would still hurt. This time, when he blocked, she experienced no headache. Monkey Fist, however, seemed to be experiencing a good deal of pain. She shot another one at him, which he dodged, jumping up to the chandelier again. However, as she looked up to watch him, she realized that he had disappeared.

Before she could look around to see where he was, she felt herself being kicked in the back, and flying a few feet forward. She landed and glared at him. How had he done _that_? He'd basically disappeared. There had to be some sort of trick—all of the magic here had a trick. She would just have to watch him next time he did that, or not give him an opportunity to do it again. She lunged at him. Maybe if she could keep him fighting constantly, he wouldn't be able to do anything else like that.

"You've done nothing about your speed, I see," he commented, as he dodged her attacks with seemingly little effort. She had to admit, she was having real problems dodging or blocking him, as he was definitely faster now. Then again, even when he got an occasional hit, they didn't really bother her, as her spells had made her all but immune to pain. Also, she had been right about the spell to mask his sound: but for speaking, it almost felt as if she was fighting with a ghost. Combined with his other surprises, it was more than a little unnerving. "That really must be a problem, as I was faster than you to begin with."

Suddenly, she saw an opening, and managed to land a punch and send him flying across the room, into a darkened corner. "Yeah, but I was always stronger."

As she tried to smirk at him, however, Shego realized that he was gone once again. She turned around immediately, expecting for him to appear behind her again, however, she was instead struck with a rather hard strike to the top of the shoulders. It had much more force than Monkey Fist's normal strikes, so he must have dropped from the ceiling. He'd disappeared into the ceiling before; perhaps that was part of the trick?

She knew that she would have to attack now if she wanted to get any results. He wouldn't be expecting her to recover so quickly. Shego turned around as fast as she could, slamming her staff into his stomach and blasting him with some of its magical fire, which sent him flying up to the ceiling again. She could tell it had caused him a good deal of pain, but his silencing spell seemed to block all involuntary sounds, even vocal ones.

Shego would have to track him by sight, then. The fire blast illuminated the dark recesses of the ceiling, at least for a moment, giving her a chance to see anything that Monkey Fist could be doing there that would allow him to disappear. He did nothing but grab one of the rafters; but as the glow faded away, Shego realized that Monkey Fist did as well.

Suddenly, it was obvious: the shadows. He was moving in the shadows. He could disappear in them and then travel between them, almost instantly. She would be safe if she stood in the light, but in Monkey Fist's office, there was no light (at the very least not full light). The light that he used was from fire and candlelight, which created more shadows than illumination. Also, in her moment of realization she had let her guard down, and had once again been kicked from behind. She quickly regained her footing and looked at him.

There was no way out of this room, and as long as there were shadows, he had the advantage. There had to be a way to beat him. She'd done the hard part; she'd figured out his stupid trick. All she had to do was figure out a way to counter it. She looked at her staff, then smirked. "I have to admit, that's a pretty nice spell, Monkey Boy. Too bad it has a big weakness."

"And what is that, dare I ask?"

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't know about it, because you've never been out in the sun. But there aren't always shadows."

"While I'm moderately surprised you figured it out, unless you also found a way to get the sun inside the palace, I don't think there's much you can do."

Shego smirked a bit wider and pointed her staff in the air. A large green ball of light, identical to the one she disappeared in when teleporting, formed at the end and rose up to the ceiling. Although it gave a green tinge to the entire room, the ball of light did seem to act as a miniature sun, illuminating the room completely as if it were noon. All the shadows disappeared.

It seemed that Monkey Fist was even more upset about this than he should have been. Did he really hate the light _that_ much? She laughed. "You're probably the first person I've ever seen that was afraid of the _light_."

Monkey Fist glared at her. "While your little idea was clever, I do think you've forgotten that it is rather easily undone." He held his hands a few inches apart and began to recite the same spell Shego had done less than half an hour before to break into his office, only he did it from memory. As he spoke, a small, dark red monkey silhouette formed in his hand, and when he was finished he pushed it up toward the ball of light. Upon making contact, the monkey was engulfed in green flames and disappeared, and the ball of light was perfectly fine.

Monkey Fist looked shocked for a moment, before his eyes narrowed. "Of course, that was one of Malificent's spells. The counter-magic won't work on Great Villain magic."

"Hmm… seems like that's a problem for you then, because I know how to do my Predecessor's magic, and you don't."

"That would only be a real disadvantage if you actually knew how to use the counter-magic spells, wouldn't it?"

Shego was glad that she had figured out his shadow-stepping spell, but she was a bit weary of attacking him without knowing exactly what else he had planned. Did he really think that the light had caused him to lose his advantage, or was it some sort of trap, making her think she now had the upper hand? It didn't matter either way. She was going to have to attack or this would never end.

Shego ran toward him once more, and as she began to throw her strikes she noticed that he seemed to be less accurate than he had been before, although he was still fast and silent. He relied more on blocks than dodges, and when he did manage to dodge, she came much closer to hitting him than she had before. Before Shego could contemplate possible reasons for this, she was surrounded by a strange pink light for a moment, and realized she could no longer move. She could see that Monkey Fist was in a similar situation.

"What are you two doing?" Shego recognized the voice as DNAmy's, she sounded both worried and annoyed. "Stop right now!"

"You haven't really left us with much of a choice, you know," Shego said to her. At least she could still speak, it seemed that she could move from the neck up.

"I hate this bloody spell..." Shego heard Monkey Fist mutter, leaving her with the rather unfortunate task of wondering exactly when or why Amy would have used it on him in the past. A moment later, however, she realized that Monkey Fist was muttering the counter-magic spell under his breath. She wondered why his weird shield hadn't protected him, but she supposed it was because this spell wasn't necessarily hostile.

Shego immediately realized that if Monkey Fist could move and she couldn't, she was going to have a very serious problem. There was no way for her to fight back conventionally or with magic. Although, DNAmy didn't seem to have come there to help Monkey Fist kill her, so, perhaps, for the moment, she wasn't in any danger.

DNAmy sighed. "Look, I know you two have had a lot of problems getting along, but you're going to have put them aside. We realized at the beginning that we can't get anything done unless we work together."

"Amy, look, I told you to stay out of this for a reason," Monkey Fist said to her, after he could move again. "We tried working together, and it's just not going to work."

"Yeah, weirdly enough, I actually _agree_ with Monkey Boy on something," Shego said. Was DNAmy completely insane? This was clearly not going to work. She and Monkey Fist could barely pass one another in the hallway without starting a fight.

"Really? You both _really _think that a fight to the death is the answer to your petty disagreements? Have either of you thought through this at all?" DNAmy closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs to speak to them more directly.

When Shego heard it like that, it did seem a bit unreasonable. Even if she _had_ managed to kill Monkey Fist, she wasn't sure that she'd still would have had the power left to kill DNAmy. In their old world, she wouldn't have worried; but here Amy had magic as well, meaning she could put up some sort of fight. She wouldn't put it past DNAmy to do something _really_ crazy if she knew Shego had already killed Monkey Fist. And even if she succeeded, she would then have no one on her side at all. Even if she managed a coup, how would she hold power?

DNAmy must have already realized this. Why wasn't she just here to help Monkey Fist get rid of her? Without Shego, they had no access to the military that she had been training. They couldn't take over the world without her.

She looked at Monkey Fist. He seemed to be having the same realization that she was, from how annoyed he looked with the situation. He looked at DNAmy and folded his arms. "So, what do _you_ suggest we do, as you seem to think you have all the solutions?"

"Oh, can I make a suggestion?" Shego asked. "How about you take this stupid spell off of me! I still can't move!"

DNAmy laughed, a bit nervously. "Oh, sorry about that." There was another flash of pink light and Shego could move again.

"I don't even want to know _why _you learned that spell. Ugh." Shego took a deep breath and turned to look at Monkey Fist. "Look, like I've been saying _all along_, I really don't have anything against you personally," Shego said. "But it's pretty obvious that the feeling isn't mutual. Not to mention the fact that you're just getting crazier and crazier, which is pretty impressive, considering where you started."

DNAmy looked nervously from Shego to Monkey Fist and back. "Well... Shego, maybe toning down the insults just a little would be a good idea ..certainly, it couldn't hurt."

Shego scoffed a bit. "Yeah, I will if he will. But," Shego gave a slight hiss. "I think we all know how likely _that _is. You might want to come up with some more ideas."

DNAmy sighed and looked at Monkey Fist. "Monty, do you think you could maybe try to be nicer too? Please? I mean, you two barely see each other, so would it be so hard to fake it for a few minutes a week?" She looked back at Shego, hoping for confirmation.

Shego sighed. It was pretty annoying that she was going to have to limit her speech just because Monkey Boy was overly-sensitive, but there didn't seem to be another option. She certainly couldn't have another confrontation like this one. "I guess so."

"Monty?"

Monkey Fist looked at DNAmy for a few moments, but eventually sighed as well. "I suppose."

DNAmy smiled. "Great. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yeah, whatever. Glad we could have this chat. Anyway, I'm out of here." Shego turned to go. Even though she knew she was no longer in any sort of danger, she still wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. If this fight had taught her one thing, it was that she _did_ need to study harder.

Monkey Fist gave a loud false cough, and Shego turned back around to see him pointing at the false green sun that was still hovering above their heads. "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting rid of it. Wouldn't want—" Shego stopped herself from making a sarcastic comment about Monkey Fist's strange aversion to sunlight. It hadn't even been thirty seconds since she'd made the agreement and already she was having problems. This was going to be great. "...to leave this here." She raised her staff and pointed it at the ball of light, causing it to shrink and return to her.

"Thanks, Shego!" DNAmy said to her cheerfully.

Shego didn't respond to her. "I'm out of here."

* * *

><p>"Oh, good morning, Your Majesty," Amy said to him with a smile, as she walked into Kuzco's dining room, carrying a tray of cookies. He was sitting at the table, waiting for his food to arrive, looking bored, and a bit annoyed with the fact that it wasn't there already.<p>

"No, its not. My breakfast is taking longer than usual _and_ I have a massive cowlick!" He attempted to smooth down a black hair sticking up from his head, to no avail. "It's a terrible morning." Kuzco looked up at her for a second, with the intention of giving her a pity-inducing look, but then saw the cookies. "Hey! You have cookies! Give me one."

"Of course, Your Majesty." She offered him the tray of cookies.

Kuzco grabbed one greedily, then suddenly stopped, looking at her suspiciously. "Hey..."

Could he know? Impossible. He was an idiot. And besides, she _always_ had cookies. It wasn't suspicious at all. There was just no way.

"Have you lost weight?" he finished. He then looked at her for a moment. "Wait, no. You haven't." DNAmy struggled to maintain a smile. Kuzco devoured the cookie, then, almost immediately, lost consciousness.

"I thought you said that we _weren't _going to kill him," Shego said, as she and Monty walked in.

Amy laughed a bit. "Oh, he's not dead." She held up the Prince's head, which showed that he was still breathing, but also was now a llama. His hair was the same as it had been before though, despite the fact that he was now a different species. "My potions seem to have the side effect of knocking subjects out the first time they use them."

"Okay. Why a llama, out of curiosity?" Shego asked. "Wait, actually, I don't think I want to know. Anyway, now what? We'll need a place to keep him, just in case we need him again."

"I think I know just the prison, actually. It's on the edge of the Kingdom, between Grimwood and the border with the Zhangou Romany." Monty said. "Then we just wait for someone else to notice that the Prince is missing, and in the chaos, you can declare yourself Lord Protector, or Lady Protector, as the case may be."

"You'll have to take him," Shego said. "I can't risk teleporting around in a ball of green light. If anyone saw me, I'd never be able to take power. Well, at least not with their consent." The last thing they needed was people beginning to suspect that she was Maleficent's successor, especially when they were so close to their goal.

"I should be able to make it there and back in about two weeks, if I hurry," Monkey Fist said.

"Great. I'm going to take this"-she picked up Kuzco and threw him over her shoulder-"outside. You can just go get him from the stables when you're ready to go."

Had Shego and Monty just gotten through a whole conversation without _any_ insults or disagreements? Even though they had agreed to it just the day before, Amy was shocked. She looked at Monty, and smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I guess not, but we were only in the same room for about twenty seconds. I don't really consider it a test of our agreement. Then again, maybe she's just been taking out her aggression on other people. I hear she sent her second-in-command halfway across the country."

"What?" That didn't make any sense. Shego had sent the person she trusted most in the military, the only inhabitant of this world she knew was on her side, away right before the coup? He would have been invaluable to support her claim to power. It would have ensured that the rest of the military was behind her.

"I hear he said something to her of a romantic nature," Monty answered.

"She sent him away just for that? He seemed so valuable, especially as she doesn't seem to trust us at all."

"Don't look at me, it's not as if I could hope to understand her. She certainly has a temper, which I'm sure gets the better of her reason much of the time. I've also heard, as I'm sure you have as well, that all of the men who have made any advances on her have been met with rather painful rejections."

Amy supposed that explanation made the most sense. That had certainly happened the day before when Shego had started that fight with Monty.

"It does seem strange, because the only reason that would upset her is if it reminded her of her situation with Dr. Drakken," Monty continued.

"Yeah, that doesn't really make a lot of sense. You would think if she actually cared about him she would have done something about it. Like tried to pull him in or go back or something."

"To be fair, she doesn't tell us anything. We've not the remotest idea what she's attempted to do. I do agree with you, assuming she's done nothing. Still, if it isn't the case, it's a bit odd that she's been so very hostile to all of the men who've said anything to her. There's really no way to know for sure unless we want to say something to her about it, and I assume we do not. _I_ certainly do not."

"Maybe I'll give it a try."

Monty scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "Well, do what you wish. However, don't be disappointed if your little experiment fails to produce the desired results."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, well that's it. Also here is the reasoning I promised about who was more talented at what aspects of fighting, if you wanted it. All of it comes from watching their various fights with Kim and noticing what they do differently (this only actually works because they fight the same person, making them very easy to compare, this would be twice as hard if they fought different people). Anything that seems like a presumption about fighting probably isn't, as I took martial arts for about five years and am doing it again, so I have a decent amount of experience.

**Shego: **Kim dodges many of her attacks. Dodging is harder than blocking, as you have to move your whole body to avoid an attack, rather than put a limb between you and the person attacking you. Therefore there are two reasons you would/could do this. 1) The person attacking you is slow enough that you can. 2) That person's hits are so hard that blocking them still hurts a good deal. I believe both of these are true in Shego's case. Shego also always seems to send one strike at a time, she rarely sends what appears to be a coordinated volley of strikes. Her general philosophy in a fight is to hit someone once and take them out, which works for her because she can put so much power in a single strike. The few times that Shego does manage to land hits on Kim they are usually pretty devastating, and throw Kim far enough across the room/keep her down long enough for Shego and Drakken to get away. Also, there is no doubt that Shego is _very_ strong. We see her lift a stone roof off of Drakken and Duff Killigan in _October 31__st_ and she can always pick up Drakken with little to no effort at all. Also, she is really tough, it is rare that we see her knocked out, and she survives being kicked into the electric tower in _So the Drama_ with minor burns.

**Monkey Fist: **Kim tends to block more of Monkey Fist's attacks than she dodges. His hits seem to come much faster than Shego's when you watch him, and also they are more fluid. He doesn't send one hit at a time, he sends several coordinated strikes. This is probably because he is both committed to doing things perfectly from a martial arts perspective, and because he knows he can't put the sort of power behind a single strike that would be likely to take someone out of commission. He hits Kim more often than Shego does, but his hits seem to do less damage, and she recovers from them much more quickly. Monkey Fist simply doesn't seem to be as strong as Shego, as he has focused so much on speed and agility (and he also doesn't have a radioactive genetic mutation that makes him stronger). And it is unlikely that he would ever consider brute strength an advantage of his, because martial arts is all about technique over strength, and he's super committed to that ideal (probably due in no small part to the fact that he possesses the build of a malnourished librarian).

Also, the reason I think both of them would expand on their strengths rather than shore up weaknesses is not due to arrogance, as much as it is due to how they would look for spells. Shego would be drawn to learn spells that make her stronger and tougher, because she was interested in doing that in the first place as a fighter, which is why she is so good at it. Likewise, Monkey Fist would be drawn to spells that made him a better ninja and faster etc.

Anyway, if you disagree with this/want more explanation, you can PM me or something, and I would be glad to discuss it, but I feel like I'm the only one _that_ nerdy.

**Again, thanks for reading. Please review. **


	6. Friends on the Other Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, any of the Disney movies or Tenth Kingdom. Please God, don't let anyone sue. **

**Author's Note**: Sorry this took so very long, but this one wasn't my fault, all of my beta-readers bailed on me and it took me until now to get it proofread. So, finally, Kim and Ron are in. I am sorry that the updates are so slow, but I am working 13 hour days, so unfortunately I don't have a lot of time to do the additions/edits (although most of the story is done). Although now that Kim and Ron are in, not much expansion will need to be done for about 10 chapters or so. Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who has stayed with this fic. I know it's long and really complicated, but I hope that it is enjoyable to you. I worked rather hard on it.

One more thing, I have a map of the Fairy Tale World that a friend of mine drew. I'm going to try to find a way to link from my profile to it. It is also up on my livejournal, my username is dende_sama.

**Detailed Summary: **When Maleficent appears and offers Shego all of her powers, she thinks the choice is an easy one. What she doesn't realize is that accepting the powers will pull her, and some of her fellow villains into the fairy tale world. Kim and Ron, worried about what they are capable of doing to a possibly defenseless world, team up with Drakken in order to bring them back. Slight versions of the following pairings: Kim/Ron, Drakken/Shego, Monkey Fist/DNAmy, Bonnie/Junior.

**Chapter 6**

Shego stood on the palace roof, looking down at the small village that began just beyond the palace walls. The people in that village were probably just finding out now about the disappearance of the Prince and the fact that the head of the imperial military had just declared herself "Protector of the Throne." It probably wouldn't mean much to them. Maybe they would be glad that Prince Kuzco III was finally gone, maybe it would scare them that they no longer had a monarch; a link to their past and history (regardless of how terrible of a ruler he may have been). She doubted they would rebel; she had grown the military to nearly four times its original size in the three months she'd been here, and the common people would be unable to mount an effective rebellion against them.

It wasn't really a strange view of the world for her. She had always looked at populations of people this way, as a sort of outsider. Even before she had become a villain; she had looked at the world this way. If there was one thing Shego had learned from being both a hero and a villain, it was that both looked at people the same way, more as commodities than individuals: the only difference was whether they were protecting or victimizing them.

Yet, it was undeniable that she had grown more detached from people since leaving Earth. She had come to admit that, somehow, she had felt more comfortable around Drakken than anyone else she had ever known, and with him no longer around she felt more distant from the rest of humanity as well. Perhaps it was because, despite their many differences, they shared a world view. They both saw the world as flawed, but fixable. Every complaint, irritation and sarcastic comment, was almost like a mental note of what to fix once they were in charge. It was strange though, over five years of both of them constantly observing the problems with the world around them and now that she actually had power, she wasn't really sure what to do first.

"So, everything seems to be going pretty well, don't you think?" Shego didn't turn around at the sound of DNAmy's voice. She felt it was pretty obvious that someone would go up to the roof to be alone, although DNAmy tended to ignore hints like that sent by others, even though it was clear that she understood them.

"I mean, no one else has made any claims for power. Once this 'Lady Protector' thing is official tomorrow, I'll promote you and Monkey B-Fist… to higher positions, if that's what you're wondering."

"Well, I knew that. I didn't come up here to talk to you about that."

Great. Another conversation where DNAmy tried to get to know her and become friends. These were always fun. Most disturbingly, Shego was actually beginning to suspect they were _working_. Perhaps it was because Shego felt like she had no one she could relate to, or maybe it was because DNAmy had (even if for selfish reasons) saved her life (or at least spared her serious injury) a few days before. "Then what is this about?"

"I was just wondering, what is it you want from all this?"

Shego raised an eyebrow. What sort of trick question was this? "Oh, I don't know… wealth and power, maybe?"

"You already had power, and wealth would have been easy. And you don't seem to crave respect or authority, or acknowledgment from others. I guess it just surprises me that you didn't just steal a bunch of money and go live on some private island where you can do nothing but relax for the rest of your life, is all."

Shego had to admit that DNAmy had a point. Why had that never even occurred to her? Didn't she only want to rule the world so she could do whatever she wanted to? But she could _already_ do whatever she wanted to. She had unfathomable power and could easily acquire unfathomable wealth. What more did she need? What was she trying to prove or accomplish? Was world domination really her dream? Or was she just trying to fulfill Drakken's dreams, because some part of her thought that if she did, he would appear and her life would go back to normal? Shego almost scoffed aloud at that idea. Now _that_ sounded like a fairy tale. Maybe this world was getting to her. She realized she still couldn't answer DNAmy's question, however, so she decided to do the next best thing, turn it around on her. "What about you? You don't really seem like the world conquest type. You never tried to before."

"I'm pretty sure my reasons are fairly obvious," she answered, with a smile that Shego somehow felt was meant to implicate that she and DNAmy's reasons were the same. It did nothing to help Shego assure herself that she wasn't only taking over the world for Drakken's sake (or, probably more accurately, his memory).

"Yeah, but why?" Shego asked. It was true that recent events had caused Shego to no longer view DNAmy as a hostile entity, but that didn't mean she had problems making harsh comments about her relationship. "You literally do nothing but help Monkey Boy, and for what? Insults and hostile indifference? It's obvious that he's using you, and he's not even bothering to be polite about it. I don't understand why you didn't just leave him here and go back home. It seems like it would have made your life a lot easier."

DNAmy looked at her, she almost seemed confused. "Do you really see it that way?"

"Umm yeah. I'm pretty sure that's the way everyone but _you_ sees it."

DNAmy began to laugh a bit.

"What?" How could _she_ be laughing? Shego was basically explaining to her that the relationship that she based her entire existence on was a lie, and she was laughing. Shego had always known she was crazy, but this seemed too crazy, even for her.

"I-It's just that... well, I know what you think of me, that I'm manipulative and selfish. And you're right. But I guess it's just funny that you would know that, and still think that I was the only one of us being used."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What are those, honey?" Amy asked, looking up at Monkey Fist as he walked into the library carrying a three rather large books. He dropped them on the table causing her to wince a bit at the sound.

"The books from Shebanra are finally here, also the book I found on the villains of Zhangou-Romany. It must be the only one of it's kind in the Kingdom." The conquests of the other nations had been going almost perfectly according to plan. Shebanra was the second last of the nations to fall, and had just done so a few weeks before. Now only Masaiserenzia was left, and then they would have complete control (with the exception of Zhangou-Romany, of course). It was hard to believe that all of it had only taken a little under two years.

After Shebanra's surrender, Monkey Fist had ordered that the libraries be searched for any information on the Shebanra's Great Villain or Villains. The books that had been found had been sent immediately to the castle back in Albion. The book on Zhangou-Romany had been in a province to the west, and had been all but impossible to find. After two years of searching for information on the Great Villains of that nation, he'd only been able to find this one book.

"We were also lucky, that in one of Shebanra's libraries there was a book detailing the long ago past of Atlantis, which was allegedly once the home of Merfolk," he continued. That actually meant that the knew more about it's past than it's present, as all that was known of the current Atlantis was that it was deep underwater and populated by an incredibly secretive people with unfathomably powerful magic.

Monkey Fist pushed the top book over to Amy. "Here, this is the one on Zhangou-Romany. If I remember correctly, from what I've heard one of their villains was female. You should look and see if it's a possibility."

"Alright." She took the book and opened it, beginning to skim through the first section. "I actually think this one has promise. Potions designed to alter the species of her victims, known as more of a scientist than a witch..." Amy turned the page and gasped in horror. "I-I don't want to be her..."

Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow, but didn't look up from the book he was reading. "And why ever not?"

"Well... she's just... I don't really know how else to say this: scary beyond all reason."

Monkey Fist rolled his eyes. "Amy, she's a _villain_. She's _supposed_ to be scary."

"I know that. But it's not _that_ kind of scary. Just look!" Amy held up the picture of Yzma in the book for him to see.

He sighed. "Very well, but I sincere— ah! " He all but fell out of the chair he was sitting in. "What is _that_? How does that even happen?"

"See?"

"Fine, I suppose you were right. You might want to just keep looking," Monkey Fist said, regaining his usual composure.

Amy gave another worried look to the picture, then closed the book and pushed it aside. Monkey Fist passed her the other book that he was not reading. "This is the one on the history of Atlantis. It's in English, even though we found it in Shebanra, so you can read it. Also their Great Villain was female. Maybe you'll have more luck with this."

"Thanks, sweetie." She opened the book and began to look through the table of contents to see what part would tell her the most about the villain. "There were more villains in the book on Zhangou-Romany, maybe you're one of them."

However, when Amy looked up at him, she saw that he had begun to smirk as he read the book in front of him. "No, I don't think so. I believe I've found exactly what I'm looking for."

"You think you found your villain?" Amy asked. "That's great, honey! Who is he?"

"His name was Jafar, he was a sorcerer in Shebanra, and also the Grand Vizier of the palace. His great adversary was a young boy with a genie— oh good, teenagers and unfathomable worldly power usually go so well together. Anyway, he was eventually killed— wait no, he was turned into a genie himself. Interesting. Well, anyway, he specialized in mind control and hypnosis-based magic, which makes sense given the magic in Shebanra itself, but this seems to be much more powerful. I suppose I'll just have to devise some sort of test: try to use some of his powers, and see if it works, and if the counter-magic doesn't work against it. Then, we'll know."

"Still, it seems pretty promising, and if you're right then we could finally be able to do magic on par with what Shego is capable of."

"We can only hope," he answered as he looked back at the book he was reading.

"Speaking of hope, it looks like I might not be the really scary lady," Amy said, turning back to the book she held to read from it. "'Ursula the Sea Witch's potions could turn anyone into anything. Although, most frequently, she would offer a victim their ideal physical appearance, and then demand part of that victim's being as payment. Those who could not pay her as promised, were doomed to spend eternity in her watery, hell-soaked lair.'"

"I suppose you could give it a try. Making Faustian Bargains with people, that is; giving them what they've always wanted, in exchange for part of their mind, body or soul."

"It can't be that hard." She smiled at him. "After all, I did it to you, sweetie. And I'm sure no one here is as smart as you are."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What is taking you so long?" Drakken asked Wade. Wade's face was displayed on a screen in his lab, which he was currently looking at, with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. On the floor were various parts and devices that looked as if they could be quite sinister, if arranged and assembled correctly. For all of the parts around, there was only one ray-type device that was actually in one piece and it sat in the center of the room.

"I'm trying to open a portal to another dimension! This is some serious physics! If you think that you can do the equations any faster, then be my guest!" Wade answered, clearly frazzled by the fact that he had been unable to open the portal yet.

"It's been two days already. You'd think you'd have made more progress than _this, _Mr. Unrivaled Supergenius. I finished the actual ray yesterday."

"Look! I've almost got it, I'm sure. I just need to figure out how to make the portal more stable, I've finally located the dimension, so the hard part is done. Besides, it took me until today to convince the scientists to give Kim the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. You just need to be patient. Kim and Ron should be back soon with the Vortex Inducer and then you can put it into the Dimension Transcender, or whatever you called that thing."

"The Multi-Dimensional Transcendence Ray," Drakken corrected him.

At that moment, Kim and Ron walked in, followed by the ninja monkeys. Kim was carrying the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, and looked completely exhausted; there were circles under her eyes and strands of her hair stuck out from her head.

"It's so _not_ like babysitting." Kim said. "Now I know Monkey Fist looks like he never sleeps. It's because he doesn't! No one could, living with these things! I haven't slept in two days!" She deftly grabbed one of the monkeys as it attempted to jump up onto her shoulder and threw it back to the ground.

"Your reaction time's still good though," Ron commented.

Kim looked desperately at Wade. "Tell me we'll be able to open the portal today. One more night of this and we'll all be having monkey for breakfast tomorrow."

"Woah! Eww! KP, that's disgusting! Don't even joke about that! Talk about sick and wrong!" Ron shuddered a bit at the thought.

Wade gave her a sympathetic look. "It should only be a few more minutes. Go ahead and give Drakken the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. "

Kim walked over to Drakken and shoved the Vortex Inducer into his hand. "Here."

He took it and dropped it into a slot in the ray.

"Now," Wade said. "I'm going to go ahead and upload the preliminary data. It's basically the inter-dimensional address. I tried to match it to the portal exactly, but the readings were a bit fuzzy. I know you'll be in the same universe, and on the same planet, although I can't promise you'll end up in the exact same spot. It's definitely inhabitable from what I can tell, and I'm getting significant bioenergy readings."

Kim smiled at him. "Not a problem. Can't imagine that Shego, Monkey Fist and DNAmy wouldn't attract attention. We should be able to find them fairly easily."

"Now, since I know where you're going I should be able to keep in contact with you once you get to the other side."

"Ay, Drakken! Waur ye jist gonnae lae withit tellin' me?" Duff Killigan said, walking into the room. He was holding up a piece of paper full of small print. "'Coz it says reit haur in mah contract 'at if yu'r transported tae anither dimension Ah assume full villain duties.."

Kim looked over at Duff, confused. "Duff Killigan?" She looked to Drakken for some kind of answer.

"Well, I needed an assistant while Shego was gone, and Killigan filled in last time, although I knew I should have drawn up a new contract. I completely forgot about that ridiculous alternate dimension clause in the last one." He looked at Duff. "You can't be serious. I mean really now, you _knew _I was planning on going into another dimension."

"Wa dae ye hink Ah insisted oan mah auld contract?"

Drakken sighed. "Whatever. We won't be gone that long. What could you possibly do?"

"I mean, it's nah like I'll haf much ta worry about. Wha with Possible n' her dippit in another dimension wit ya."

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you, Duff," Kim said. She looked at her Kimunicator. "You guys are sure you don't mind taking on the extra load for me while I'm gone?"

On the other side, Crash Cranston from Team Impossible was looking back at her. "Not a problem, Kim. Always glad to help out." His smile was a bit nervous, as if he feared Kim's response if he refused to do so.

"Good." She looked back at Duff. "So you see, even though I'm not here, the now Not-For-Profit Team Impossible will be keeping watch."

Duff looked a bit dejected. "Ya' always haf tae ruin all th' fun, donrt ye?"

Kim smiled at him. "I try."

"Okay, I think that's everything!" Wade said. "Now, I'm going to be right here, monitoring the data, because there is a small chance that... well never mind, it's nearly impossible anyway."

Kim gave him a suspicious look. "What's nearly impossible?"

"Well, okay, remember the whole 'black hole the size of Nevada' thing that everyone kept saying about the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer?"

"Yes?" Kim answered, clearly not happy with where this seemed to be going.

"Well... basically the reason it can do that is because it could theoretically pull an area of that size into another dimension. Now, the ray only pulls in people, but that being said..."

"It could pull in everyone in a radius the size of Nevada?" Kim asked, worried.

"No, of course not! But, it could pull in an entire city, like say, the closest city to you guys right now... which would be Middleton."

"What?"

"Very small possibility! And even if it starts to do that, I'll be able to close the portal before it does, since Drakken gave me remote access to the ray's controls. Don't worry about it."

Kim looked like she was having a hard time following Wade's advice. "I guess we don't really have a choice." She took a deep breath. "Everyone ready?"

Ron nodded. "Ready to save a whole new world. Well, okay, like help you save a new world. But you have to admit it's pretty cool, saving this world _has_ gotten kind of old.

Kim sighed and shook her head. "What about you Drakken?"

Drakken was busy talking to Duff Killigan. "-And don't let the henchmen tell you that they're allowed to have two cookies after dinner, because they're no—"

"Drakken!" Kim yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. So bossy..." He walked over to Kim and Ron and stood next to them.

Ron took Rufus out of his pocket. "You ready to go?"

Rufus nodded.

Kim whistled to get the attention of the monkeys, but it didn't really have any effect. She let out a frustrated sigh. "They never listen."

"Oh well, they don't want to come. Guess we'll just have to leave them here with Duff. What a shame, no monkeys," Ron said.

"No way! 'M nah takin' care o' Monkey Fist's pets! Is' not in me contract and I won' do it!" Duff protested. "The monkeys go wit choo."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot," Ron said, with a shrug. He looked back at the still stationary monkeys. "Maybe you have to call them the way Monkey Fist does. Try yelling at them with a scary, pompous accent."

"Why don't _you_ try it?"

"I don't think I can fake a British accent, you know, at least not convincingly... hmm I could try my Zorpox voice. It's pretty pompous and evil."

Kim looked at him, confused. "You can do that on command?"

"Yeah, duh, it's my voice, after all." Ron cleared his throat and when he spoke again, he was using the voice of Zorpox the Conqueror. "Gather around, monkey minions!"

The monkey ninjas looked up, around at each other for a moment and seemed to come to a general consensus of "close enough" and ran over to Ron.

"Oh! Wait no! Monkeys running toward me! Definitely didn't think ahead!" Ron screamed, his voice back to normal, as the monkeys all ran over to him, stopping at his feet. He inched closer to Kim, trying to stay out of direct contact with any of the monkeys.

Kim looked at Wade. "Okay, I think we're ready now."

"Okay. Checking dimensional co-ordinates now. Warm-up process beginning. Warm up complete. Firing Mulit-Dimensional Transcendence Ray in three... two... one... now!"

The ray, fired right at Kim, Ron, Drakken and the monkeys, who all disappeared in a swirling vortex of green light. However, the portal did not disappear after they were gone. In fact, another similar portal opened up behind Duff Killigan and pulled him in almost immediately afterward. "Ach! Wha' th-" But before he could even completely voice his surprise, he'd was already gone.

Kim, Ron and Drakken hit the ground fairly hard, and found themselves in a forest, much like the one that Shego, Monkey Fist and DNAmy had found themselves in. The monkeys landed around them, one or two hitting Ron as they did so. They then quickly gathered around Ron again.

Kim looked at her Kimuncator. "Everything seems to be fine, Wade. We—"

"We've got a few problems and I don't have a lot of time to explain things," Wade answered, as he furiously typed on his computer. "I need you to listen to me. Remember that thing that I said was basically impossible? Well, I was right, but what I didn't count on was that little portals could open up all_ around_ Middleton and pull people in. That's what's been happening. Also there's some kind of discrepancy between the worlds, once I get all the portals closed, I don't think I'll be able to talk to you directly. But you can still send signals, so when you need to get out, just send me a message, and I'll get it. Don't worry if you see anyone else there, I've got a lock on them, so they should come back when you do, you just need to find the people we didn't send. Anyway, I've got a lock on the last portal, so I'll hopefully see you soon. Good luck!" The screen went black.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"I-I don't know," Kim said. She looked at Drakken. "Do you have any idea what he meant by that?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Drakken asked. "It's not my fault he was vague. Anyway, does it really matter? Didn't he say he could still bring us back? Let's just find Shego and get out of here."

Kim looked around. "Well, first we need to figure out which way to go. I'm going to climb up that tree and see if I can spot any people." She took out her hair-dryer grappling hook and shot it to the top of the incredibly tall tree next to them, then rode it up. She jumped from branch to branch then looked out over the forest. The forest seemed to continue for a long way behind her, but not very far in front, on the edge of the forest she spotted a stone building with smoke rising from the chimney. She then jumped back down from the tree, landing on the ground in front of Ron.

"That way," she said, pointing in the direction of the houses. "Shouldn't take us more than an hour or so."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N:** Anyway, thanks for reading. Please, read and review!


End file.
